Gadjets, Grease and Gears
by loveyourbuddhist
Summary: AU: A steampunk adventure with explosions, clockwork devises and a plot to steal a jewel that has mysterious powers. Also may contain nuts, smoke and other health hazardous materials. Read at your own risk! Rated for language and violence!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and Co. that privilege is all Rumiko's. This plot is mine however unoriginal as it may be! =]

Chapter One The Manual of Detection

"Take this one. Oh! And that one! Take this one as well it's specially made just for you Kagome, I'm sure you'll like it." Miroku pushed several gadjets into Kagome's already full arms, preparing her for her mission at the last minute as if it would help.  
Kagome made quick work of shoving the items in any number of her many pockets. She felt as if her clothes weighed as much as she did with all the gear she was now carrying. Kagome kept only one item out as she thanked him. "Give us forty minutes from the time we round the corner at the end of the street."

"Oh! Is that his latest gadjet?" Sango—her best friend and partner in their many exploits—eyed the small, flat, round shape in Kagome's hand taking interest in its reflexive surface.

"Yup!" Kagome smiled at the small insignificant-looking item.

"What's it do?" Sango's excitement over the item was quickly quelled as Kagome held it up to her face and she awaited a demonstration.

"It tells me if I need more lip stain." Kagome pinched her cheeks to add to their already flushed color and adjusted her lips with a dab of the cherry red stain she concealed in one of her many pockets.

"It's night time, who's going to be able to see your lips? And who is going to care at this hour?" Sango gave her an annoyed sigh taking her own armful of trinkets and gadjets from Miroku.

"I'll notice." Koga's unwanted presence was making their trip into the night all the more stressful.

"No one cares if you notice." Sango snapped at him in a very unladylike fashion that she was all too skilled at demonstrating.

Koga was still grumbling over not being allowed to tag along with the pair, but Kagome could care less. She trusted only one person in the field and that was Sango. However, without Koga's help at the moment they wouldn't even be here. He was their financier, at least that's what he thought he was. In reality he was their getaway driver and their temporary host and alibi. He had no idea what it was they were really doing out this late, he was led to believe this was a late night astronomical event that they were planning to record for Miroku's research. He hadn't picked up through the first week of their stay that Miroku didn't believe in research. He just did what he felt like doing when he wanted and most often with few resources and outrageous—and helpful—results.

"We need to go now or we're going to miss it." Kagome insinuated the importance of leaving in a way that would keep Koga out of the loop.

"Safety first." Miroku whispered as they turned to leave, it was his silent warning that if anything went wrong they were to use his packs—that so far they'd never had to open—which contained a plan B, whatever that meant.

Kagome pulled up the hood of her black coat covering the crim marking on her neck that was no longer hidden by her long hair. 'Once a criminal always a criminal' wasn't that the truth. Her shapeless top hid her more feminine features but her black trousers—which Koga claimed where inappropriate for her to be wearing—were tight fitting in case the need to run arose. Her boots were the best part, stopping just above her knee, they were laced tightly and holding a few of Miroku's smaller gadjets along with her favorite weapon.

Sango was close on her heels, dressed similarly only in a tan coat instead of black. Her hair was tied back with a dark ribbon its length easily hiding her own crim mark. "You know, you should really consider taking off during the winter." She muttered tersely around the chattering of her teeth.

"Maybe you should get your beau to make you a heated outfit." Kagome suggested knowing the insinuation would set Sango off on one of her episodes where she claimed there was nothing going on between her and Miroku—even when most times his offensive acts didn't occur in secrecy.

Instead she ignored the caustic tone in Kagome's voice. "Don't make me hit you." She hadn't denied the accusations like she normally did, which took away all the fun. Aside from the nearly silent splash of their boots on the gritty slush that covered the walkway nothing around them gave away their positions and when they rounded the corner Kagome barely heard the carriage pull away from the curb where they had left it. "You have no room to talk with the way Koga looks at you, and what about those hushed conversations you two have in the back sitting room? That's hardly proper."

Kagome felt the small giggle rise up through her throat and when it escaped her lips a cloud of white puffed in front of her face.  
"Sometimes Koga needs a little convincing. He wants to marry me, you know. I suppose he doesn't approve of my choices in life and thinks marrying him will change my ways."

"He doesn't even know the half of it." Sango had to laugh along despite the seriousness of their operation. "How many times has he proposed?"

"More than I feel comfortable sharing." Kagome confessed and as the house they were targeting came into view they both knew that the time for laughs had come to an end. They each pulled out their masks, the part of their costumes Koga wasn't allowed to see, and covered their eyes concealing their identities. Before nearing the gate Kagome pulled the sensor Miroku had shown her to use from her inner pocket of her coat activating it and scanning their surroundings. It wasn't a very exciting gadjet like her weapons that he had altered but it did something no weapon could. It picked up the thermal readings of the area telling her where every animal or person was and from that she knew how to safely enter the home.

Sango went to work opening the gate while she checked the house for inhabitants. It was as she had expected empty except two bodies and several mice. The gentleman of the house was out of town probably staying at his country home for the winter until the spring festivities began. The front door, that would normally be locked and guarded by a younger, less useful servant, was free of any life forms.

Once they were able to slip through the front gate and up to the front door Kagome was already ready with her next gadjet.  
Sango took the thermal sensor and waited for her watching over her shoulders in quite an itching fashion. She wasn't acting normal, she seemed anxious, which under these conditions was not a good thing. Kagome pushed the clockwork gearshift into the key hole and waited on it to work its magic. "What is your problem?" She hissed at Sango grabbing her attention.

"This doesn't feel right." She was moving her body weight from foot to foot shifting her torso around to view their surroundings.

"Its fine, we'll be in and out in no time, we can't back out now. We are running out of time, we have a deadline to meet. Remember?" The gearshift had done its job and Kagome slipped it safely back inside a pocket before turning the nob and entering the house.

Sango followed her in silently after another glance behind her. The first thing they always did was leave their safety packs at the door. Miroku had instructed them to do so and in the case of an emergency they could be activated by a simple action word. 'Sit.' was all they needed to say and the packs would do their job to create a distraction and give them a chance to get out alive. What the packs actually did upon activation the girls didn't know, but Miroku had ensured them it wasn't something they needed to know. The packs would automatically disintegrate after their jobs were done leaving behind no trace of evidence.

Kagome checked the thermal sensor over Sango's shoulder and decided they were in the clear. Slipping down her hood, she passed the stairs and headed straight to the gentleman's study. A light glowed through the crack in one of the sitting room doors and Kagome carefully slipped past the room Sango tightly on her heels. The two thermal spots were in that one room, probably enjoying a night cap before bed.

The study was at the end of their current corridor and through two sitting rooms. Kagome left Sango by the door keeping guard and went to the desk to search for their prize. It wasn't in the desk and when she finally found what she was looking for it was hidden in an unlocked gun cabinet. The small wooden box was inconspicuous and really easy to access. The unlocked gun case and the simple box threw Kagome off. Opening it was her mistake. It was a clockwork box that sent out a screaming siren when she opened it and it didn't hide the item she was after in its belly.

She dropped it and it snapped shut but it hadn't been quick enough.

Heavy boots on the old wooden floors approached them and they instantly went into escape mode. Kagome concealed her face behind the over-sized hood of her coat and followed Sango who still had the sensor. She left a trail of Miroku's traps behind them hoping they wouldn't have to turn around and fight their way through them. "Kagome, we're out of running room." Sango's voice was nothing more than a hum but the words registered. She reached for the sensor and led Sango through a door.

The pounding of boots was nearing and they were running short on time anyway. There was no way they were getting the jewel tonight. Kagome had no idea where she was going, but Sango took up her job of dropping traps while Kagome tried to find a way back to the front door. There was a snap behind them and the boots came to a stop as a howl of pain killed the hush of the house. Whoever it was after them was headed to the study.

"Servant's stairs." Kagome whispered taking the black knob to a small door and forcing it open.

They flew down the first flight and came out in a large kitchen that was dead silent and vacant. Except for the metal pot that came flying at their heads. The scream of the woman throwing the pot sounded the alarm and the boots above stairs took off on the wood in greater haste.

Sango was quick to disarm the woman and leave her unscathed but tied up on the cold cement flooring. "No stopping now." She whispered and they both took off through the maze of servant quarters. Finally they found another servant's stairs that led to the large entrance. Sango was out the door first and quickly scooping up her plan B pack. Kagome was two steps behind her and one step slower than their pursuer.

The hand that clapped over the back of her neck stopped her in her tracks, pulling her off her feet and into the air like a rag doll. Her hood fell back and she was turned and pinned against a wall. The man holding her sneering at her, his eyes glowing angrily. In the dark it was hard to tell what was happening, Sango hadn't even realized her predicament and was two steps out the door when the action word hit Kagome's lips. "Sit." The rasping sound of her voice under the straining pressure made her sound like a man, but that was fine with her.

Miroku's contraption jumped to life and seemed to attack the man who held Kagome aloft. He let got of her throat to grab for the device locked around his neck, and as it pulled him to the ground she fell on top of him. Kagome landed with hard enough that her body felt rattled. She gasped watching the man struggle with the device around his neck, momentarily she wanted nothing more than to help him, until Sango rushed back in and yanked her to her feet ushering her out the door.

The device was defective, Kagome decided. The man was back up seconds later and still after them. The metal clicking that followed them was the sound of a gun. As they raced through the darkness that wasn't dark enough shots rang out. They were slow and there were long pauses between each shot but regardless of their distance by the time the third was fired, it hit its mark.

The fire that burned in Kagome's leg was enough to make her dizzy but Sango's grip on her arm and the pull of her lengthy strides kept her moving. "Red flare." Red flare for failed, green flare for pass, Miroku would respond accordingly. Sango waited till they were around a corner before sending it into the sky and then she pulled Kagome further into the darkness of the night. "We need to go to the Grandville, take cover for the night. We'll meet up with Miroku after I've rested."

"Don't be ridiculous, Koga won't allow Miroku to leave us out here without an explanation, and besides we're fine we got away." Sango slowed at last her hand dropping from Kagome's arm allowing her friend to stand on her own, but instead she crumpled.

"We got away, but not without injury." Kagome confessed and that was all Sango needed to follow orders. The Grandville was an old rundown theater, which was their planned hide out if something went wrong. Miroku would ditch Koga and come here to find them.  
With Sango's help they arrived in ten minutes and Sango worked to build a fire while Kagome passed out allowing the unconsciousness to dull her pain.

(^.^)  
End Chapter One  
Edited, and revamped just a tiny bit!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: As always I don't own InuYasha and the group, that's all on Rumiko, I just own the plot and a few hundred good books.

Chapter Two Doctor Steel

Sango got the fire going quickly thanks to one of Miroku's fire starter gadjets. She fed it some old panels from the floor around them and then sat there to wait. Kagome's heavy staggered breathing filled the quiet room echoing off the vast ceiling and open spaces. She tried to remember what Kagome had done all the times that she'd been injured, but it seemed like every accident she'd had she hadn't been very conscious, at least not enough to remember what to do.

Common sense told her to find the wound and stop the bleeding, but what if it wouldn't stop? She gave Kagome thirty minutes, wondering all the while where Miroku was and when he planned on showing up. Kagome still hadn't stirred after the long stretch of time and her breathing had quieted to where Sango couldn't hear the air moving into and out of her body.

Her chest was no longer rising and falling with each breath and Sango was instantly worried that she'd done the wrong thing by waiting. With her friend still out cold she turned her on her back and checked her pulse. It was still there signaling the strong beating of her heart, but the shallow breaths weren't enough to fill her lungs and keep her alive. Next she moved to find the injury. Her white blouse made it easy to discern that it hadn't hit any vital areas. She checked her arms and then once she was sure they were without injury she moved to her legs. She found it fast, on the back side of her right leg. The fabric around the bullet hole was shredded and small bits of metal where allowing her blood to flow freely from her body.

Whatever the weapon had been it wasn't just a gun, it had been modified to do a lot more damage. If this had hit her above the waist no doubt it would have killed her. Still the bleeding was bad, they needed Miroku to get here and take them to see a doctor. Of course Kagome was not going to go for that at all. Maybe they could get her there before she woke up. After a failed attempt at removing the tiny shards of metal Sango tried to tie a bandage around the wound instead to stall the bleeding. The metal protruding from her leg sliced through the thin fabric she'd torn from her own blouse making it a poor bandage. Waiting for Miroku wasn't making her nerves any better, and after another hour of waiting she couldn't wait any longer. Whatever was going on he was having trouble ditching Koga and they needed help.

Sango tried first to wake Kagome, but her blood loss had clearly taken her out of reality far enough to where she was completely unresponsive. Her limp body was too heavy for Sango to lift and Miroku had yet to create a gadjet that would help her with her current predicament. She had to leave Kagome alone in order to help her. She covered her friend with her own coat and pushed her closer to the fire—close enough to stay warm but not catch fire. "I'll be back as fast as I am able." She whispered hating the fact that she had to leave her in such a state. Then with one last glance over her shoulder she slipped out the front entrance and rushed off in the direction of Koga's townhouse.

The carriage was just pulling up the long driveway as Sango arrived. The coachman frowned at her as she ran up, stopping them, and yanked open the door.

"Sango?" Miroku's concerned voice met her ears and relief flooded her face, he would know what to do.

"Kagome is hurt! There was an accident, I got her as far as I could but she collapsed and I had to leave her. We have to hurry she's hurt bad." There was no time to explain to Koga or kick him out of the carriage she told the driver where to go before sitting in her seat shaking.

"What went wrong?" Koga was more panicked than Sango at the news that Kagome was hurt.

"Something went off, it caught her in the leg, I think it was one of those gadjets, it hit her in the back of the leg." Sango could lie flawlessly and Miroku understood perfectly.

"What kind of gadjet?" He was cautious with his question.

"It sounded like a gun when it went off, but it had metal shrapnel that lodged in her leg." Sango did her best to explain without hinting at Koga the reality of the situation.

"Modified?" Miroku frowned at the idea but seemed to understand what she was getting at.

"I think so, it'd have to be with the mess it left behind." Sango saw Koga's eyes widen in the light from a passing street lamp.

"Is she bleeding?" Miroku's voice not Koga's asked the question.

"Yes, I tried wrapping it but the metal wasn't making it easy." Miroku took notice of her missing sleeve and lack of a coat and took his from his shoulders offering it to her.

If she hadn't been shivering she would have refused but now was not the time for her stubbornness. "She's strong she'll be fine. We'll get her and take her to see a doctor."

Sango didn't have to tell him how much she wasn't going to like this idea. He gave a slight nod of apprehension at her uncertain look. "She was out cold when I left her, maybe if she's still sleeping it won't be a hassle getting her to the doctor."

Wishful thinking never ended well. The coach pulled to a stop and Sango was the first out followed by Miroku who told Koga to wait with the carriage they would bring Kagome and be back in seconds. Koga never was good at listening though.

Inside the Grandville Theater Sango stamped out the remaining coals from the fire while Miroku looked over Kagome's poorly bandaged leg. He patted her cheek rousing her more than Sango had been able to. "Wake up Kags, we're taking you to see the doctor, can you wake up and talk to me?" His voice was gentle and at first Sango thought he'd done it.

She nodded her head slightly agreeing to his words and then frowned. "No, no doctors, don't take me to an exam room."

"We can bring her to my townhouse and I'll have the doctor tend to her there." Koga stood over the trio, already decided.

"No doctor." Kagome muttered but Koga didn't hear her or chose to ignore her weak argument.

"We're going to take care of you whether you like it or not." He growled at her as he knelt down and lifted her. Some days Sango hated how likeable he was.

Kagome was a fighter but her fight was pointless against Koga's modified torso and shoulder. She hit the metal plates covering his flesh causing her more pain and doing nothing to harm him. "I dislike you right now." She murmured resting her head on his shoulder and giving up at last.

Koga chuckled at her but didn't give in to her scornful look. He slipped into the carriage followed by Sango and then Miroku and in no time they were back to Koga's townhouse and the doctor was being sent for.

"No worries, Dr. Steel is the best surgeon in the metro, he did my modifications after the explosion." Koga explained to Kagome trying to keep her calm. Her fear of doctors was evident in the sheen of sweat that had broken out over her face and the way her hands shook even after she was under the duvet and surely warming up significantly.

"What happened in the explosion? How did it happen?" Kagome had heard the story before, she was just looking for a distraction and as Sango recalled it was quite a story.

"It was a nitro explosion. I was out late, a great game of cards that I had won with a flush in red. I'd been drinking and was quite foxed. Sometime through the night I had dismissed my driver and when it came time to leave I had to walk home." He brushed her fingers with his gloved ones; her shaking had slowed to a slight quiver.

"There was a firework show going on, these bright colors exploding in the air, have you seen them before?" He knew she hadn't but he waited for her to shake her head before continuing. "I'll have to get a professional out here to show you." He always said that too, and still hadn't done it, not even for a woman that he loved, because the truth was he was terrified of the bright colors exploding in the sky. "I was watching them light up the sky when a small boy asked if I wanted one too. I should have said no, and just enjoyed the show, but I was quite foxed."

He pulled off the glove of his right hand revealing his titanium hand and the gears and joints that made up the parts. "I took the tube from the boy, held it in this hand. He offered me a light and then ran. I watched the man across the road light off his and let it fly into the air and so I mimicked his movement, kneeling down over my own firework." His other normal hand rubbed against the metal of his modified hand. "I lit the fuse but it went off too fast, I didn't even have a second to react. Later they told me it was a bomb, someone had wanted me dead. Can you imagine? Who would want such a thing?"

Sango didn't comment even though there were times when she wanted the exact thing. "Dr. Steel saved my life, and my face, the arm however was not going to make it and most of the skin on my upper body wouldn't take the skin graft. Titanium was the only option. It's a light alloy combination that is thin and protective." He rubbed his metal knuckles over his heart the metals clinking together even through the layer of cotton. "I met you four days after my operation."

Kagome smiled at him her face calm. "You were still very clumsy, are you sure they didn't replace a leg too?"

He laughed at that. "I would have fallen on my face either way."

Miroku stepped through the door with the doctor and Koga pushed himself off the bed and at the doctor whom he embraced. "Good to see you, thank you for coming at this hour."

"You were always a good patient and I respect a man who can take a modification like you can without any complaint. What has happened to the girl?" He was a good doctor, he didn't ask any irrelevant questions and didn't require an explanation. What he did ask for was privacy and he was left alone with Kagome so he could check her out and fix her up. It took him all of two hours to remove the bullet and shrapnel. At first Sango didn't know if any of them were going to be able to remain in the hallway, what with Kagome screaming despite the morphine in her system as the doctor removed the deeply embedded bullet.

She was patched up and when the doctor finally came out she was asleep again. He handed Sango the glass vial that held 18 pieces of jagged metal and one round iron bullet. "She'll live. It may be hard on her to walk for the next few days, I have left her an antibiotic that she knows how to take along with some stronger pain killers in case she needs them."

"Thank you, doctor. I'll see you to the door." Koga left with the doctor and Sango and Miroku wasted no time in going in to check on their friend.

"Kagome, wake up for me Kags." He patted her face and his soothing voice worked again to rouse her.

"Miroku? What is it? How long was I out?" Her eyes were heavy, barely open as she looked up at them.

"Not long, we're going to let you go back to sleep, but I need to know one thing while I have you alone. What did the gun sound like?" Miroku patted her cheek again as her eyes closed tightly.

"Handgun, but it was louder than a rifle. Modified maybe, but I'm not sure how. The house was modified in some ways too, and the box was a trap. Whoever is hiding the jewel they know people are looking for it." Her words ended and she was asleep again the pain killers and sedatives that the doctor had no doubt given her were strong.

"What did she mean the house was modified?" Miroku turned his attention to Sango now.

"I'm not sure, the box that we thought the jewel was in was a clockwork trinket though, it set off an alarm as soon as she opened it. Not to mention the cook had a good arm." The pot that had sailed at their heads just seconds after they'd hit the landing in the kitchen had struck Sango's shoulder, at the time she hadn't even noticed it, now the bruise acted as if it had just been stung. "Oh and your plan B didn't work."

"What do you mean it didn't work?" Miroku's never liked gadjets that backfired.

"Kagome activated hers and at first it worked it jumped up and attacked the man, went right for his throat, but then something must have happened, it got locked around his neck and then nothing." Sango explained trying to remember exactly how it had happened.

"Did she use the active word?" He held out his hand silently asking for her pack.

"Yeah, she said it, he had her up against a wall, holding her by her neck in the air. Maybe it was because she didn't sound normal, he voice was kind of strained." Sango offered the excuse handing over her pack.

He checked the pack for details he didn't bother explaining. "How many times did she say it?"

"Just the once, are we supposed to say it more than that?" Sango frowned at his glare.

"Yes! You say it every time you want it to activate! I said that a thousand times!" Miroku dropped his head not liking how he'd just yelled at Sango for something that couldn't be taken back now anyway. "I'm sorry."

"It was our fault too, but she's going to be okay, and next time we won't even have to use the plan B, we'll be much smarter about it. Especially equipped with your wonderful gadjets." She offered him a small smile and wanted to console him more, but there was nothing she could think to do.

"Time for bed then." He yawned and got up off the bed handing her back her pack.

They drifted to their separate rooms Sango's the room next to Kagome's and Miroku's one more down from there. They weren't asleep long before Kagome's scream woke them both.

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Wicked Gentlemen

The scream in the night that had woken the whole house up had been a nightmare, so real that even as Sango rushed through the door followed by Miroku and Koga, Kagome was still screaming and fighting the covers as if they were strangling her. Her insanity had been so intense that Koga sent for the doctor to return and when he arrived again declared that it was only a side effect of her sedatives. He gave her something else to put her to sleep and left again.

The next time Kagome woke up it was mid-afternoon. She dressed quickly ignoring the flustered maid as she pleated her own hair into a tight braid down her back and pinned down any loose strands. She dismissed the maid who raced out of the room with the basin of water she had washed up in.

She found Miroku first and got him started on asking around for the name of the man whose townhouse they were in. He didn't like going out to White's but he left after she threatened to send Koga with him.

"Wake up Sango." She threw the riding habit she'd picked out for her friend on the bed and left to call the maid to bring some hot water.

"Where are we going?" Sango was dressed in minutes waiting to be laced up by the maid before they would be ready to leave.

"For a walk, I need some air, and time to think." Kagome stood as still as possible fighting her balance and the slight limp of her right leg.

"You mean for a ride, you don't need to be walking on that leg just yet." The maid finished up knowing better than to touch Sango's hair, which today she left tied back with a satin ribbon.

"A ride is exactly what I meant. The stable boy is bringing our mounts around to the front. Let's hurry we need to avoid Koga." Kagome had no ability to hurry however as they arrived at the grand staircase and she had to slow to a crawl. Sango assisted her but it still took longer than they were comfortable with.

It wouldn't have mattered either way, Koga was speaking with the stable boy when they finally made it out the front door. "Where are you two going?"

"I need some air, Sango and I are going for a ride in the park." Kagome hobbled down the five steps to the pea gravel that covered the walkways.

"Would you like me to escort you ladies?" He offered with a smile that suggested he wasn't really asking.

"That's okay, we need some time to share our intrigues over last night's discovery, if you don't mind?" Kagome's shy smile and the way she looked at him from under her eyelashes had him agreeing.

"Certainly, I have some of my own business to attend to. If you are up for it we'll attend the Opera House tonight, they are showing the Russian ballet." He didn't wait for her reply, the stable boy had returned again with his own mount and in a quick lithe movement he was in the saddle and off at a gallop down the driveway.

"That was easier than I expected." Sango muttered approaching her own mare and leaping into the saddle.

"He was definitely not pushy like he normally is, wonder why he was in such a hurry." The stable boy had to assist Kagome into her saddle but once she was seated they were off.

They chattered about dresses and flowers and the weather and even some of the more fashionably dressed men until they were a safe distance away from the more popular trails of the park. "I spoke with Miroku about his plan B pack. We were supposed to say the action word every time we wanted it to take effect."

"Oh, does that mean it could still be active? Or since I didn't repeat the command right away it disintegrated?" Kagome thought this over deciding to tell Miroku that he was no longer allowed to have secret gadjets, they needed to practice with all of them before taking them into the field.

"If it's still active we may be able use that to our advantage, but you don't think that man who attacked us was the gentleman of the house do you? He was out of town, surely that was just his footman or something." Sango was finding it hard to believe they'd ever again run into the man that Kagome had been attacked and shot by.

"Whoever it was I have a score to settle. I sent Miroku to White's he's to find out who lives in that house and we are going to find out exactly where he is. We need to find out where he has the jewel." Their conversation fell silent as a group of men approached them on horseback and they greeted the men with curt nods, that kept them from stopping for a word, before traveling on.

"What are we going to do with Naraku?" Sango brought up the one thing that made Kagome itch.

"I'll contact him, tell him there was a block in our progress. He needs me; he'll give us more time." She was saying the words to assure Sango, but she wasn't sure if they were true.

"Are you sure contacting him is a good idea? He's not exactly the negotiating type. Maybe we should have Miroku go, he doesn't want his head on a platter like he wants yours, and besides Miroku always amused him with his gadjets." Sango advised remembering that Miroku had made Naraku a gadjet that he now needed the jewel they were after to operate.

"We can't risk Miroku's life like that, we'll send a courier and then if I need to I'll go speak with him." Kagome didn't have to argue further because at that moment Miroku rode up looking flushed even though his horse had done all the work.

"Why are you all red?" Sango cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I've been all over town looking for you two; I've found our mystery gentleman. He is in town, and he was in his townhouse last night." Miroku's voice puffed in and out of his mouth as he regained his breath.

"Were you running before you got that horse?" Kagome wondered with a laugh at his exertion.

"More like getting a thrashing." Miroku confessed running a gloved hand through his hair. "Do you know what they do at White's when you start asking too many questions?"

"Well seeing as I'm not a man and therefore not allowed into a men's club. No, I don't. Enlighten me." Sango wasn't showing him any pity, despite his beat up state.

"Let's just say boxing isn't my sport." Miroku sighed and Kagome noticed the glint in his eye that quelled her momentary worry.

"Whose brother recognized your face?" Kagome shook her head as his smirk showed on his face.

"Lady Regina's brother was the first and after that almost every man in there was onto me." Miroku didn't seem displeased with what had happened; he knew he had it coming to him after all the kisses he'd stolen. Despite Miroku's failed attempt at socializing there always seemed to be a gaggle of pretty, young girls around him.

"It's getting late, and I believe we promised Koga we'd go to see the Russian Ballet tonight, they're in town you know." Kagome kicked her horse into a light trot and led them back to Koga's townhouse.

"Oh, Kagome, you must see Brunie, she's brought you this wonderful dress for the Opera House tonight." Koga was right there at the front step as they arrived and his first move was to help Kagome from her saddle. "Sango you too, I had her pick something less extravagant for you, I thought you might appreciate that."

There was a grumble heard from the girl in question that sounded quite a bit like 'shoot me now' but Koga's smiling face was unfaltering. "And Miroku if you would I've been dying for a good game of chess."

Everyone did as Koga instructed because it was necessary to keep him happy and because going to the Opera House really was quite fun. "Does Miroku intend on introducing us to the gentleman from last night?" Kagome wondered in a near silent whisper shared with Sango as her friend helped her to climb the stairs. Kagome was going to need some of those pain killers for the night in order to stay on her feet.

"I hope we have the opportunity. I don't know about you, but I think you might be able to use your charms on him to get us in." Sango smirked at the glare that earned her.

"I'm not a woman of the night, Sango. Stop being so silly, we'll find a way in, and I'm not going to woo him in order to do it." Kagome huffed indignantly.

"Who are we wooing?" Brunie was a tart old woman who enjoyed a good laugh at any man's expense. Kagome had a theory that the woman's husband left her for a younger lady and cast her aside. Not to say that Brunie wasn't a looker, she was however very bossy and very opinionated. Neither were traits a man considered valuable in a wife, another reason Kagome refused to marry. She would not be quelled by a man who wanted his way.

"No one Brunie, I absolutely refuse to waste my time wooing a man who will later want me to rub his feet and tell him how I adore him." Kagome's words brought a smile to the older woman's lips and a hearty laugh that echoed off the walls.

"Right you are, such a strong willed one you are Miss Kagome. I've picked you a rather stunning color for you tonight, I hope it will first knock those men dead and then bury them when you won't fall to their feet and grovel." She chuckled pulling the first gown from the wardrobe. It was a not the deep emerald color that caught her gasp but the daring style. It was definitely a precarious outfit and would not be applauded by the circle of gossips that would no doubt be raging about it the next day, but it was perfect for Kagome.

"Oh, Brunie! What will I wear under it? No way Koga will let me out of the house showing that much of myself." Sango was silent as she admired the dress.

"I have it all settled, just your petticoat will do, the black one miss." Brunie began unbuttoning the front of the dress and then unlaced the bodice while Kagome stripped down to her undergarments. Sango disappeared into the wardrobe knowing she wouldn't need help with whatever dress Brunie had snagged for her. "Step in then." Brunie instructed and in twenty minutes Kagome was laced up, buttoned up and Brunie was fixing her hair.

The dress started at her neck in a high collar with four buttons that ended when that part of the dress did. The collar was extended to the puffed shoulders that tapered off above her elbows and then the rest of the dress began at her bosom. A black lace trim lined the corset at her breasts that then ran tightly over her ribs and down her stomach. Never had she worn so much of her underwear on the outside of her clothes before. The skirt was pin tucked in the back but still reached the floor where the ends dragged elegantly behind her. The front of the dress was a bubble skirt that stopped at the middle of her thighs. Her black petticoat showed where it covered her legs down to her ankles but it looked natural like it was a part of the dress. The shoes that she stepped into rose up and covered her ankles and had just enough heel to make her as tall as Sango. Just when she'd insisted to Sango that she wasn't a lady of the night here she was dressed provocatively and loving it. "If this won't knock them dead, nothing will."

"That'll give those old bats something to howl about, now won't it?" Brunie smiled conspiratorially.

"Sango, do you need some help?" Kagome called into the wardrobe.

"She shouldn't, she doesn't even have a corset to be laced." Brunie muttered slipping into the wardrobe to attend Sango.

"It's all these buttons, why are there so many of them?" Kagome could hear Sango mutter as Brunie started swatting her hands away from the intricate design of the bodice.

"It was this or lacing you up in a corset, and don't even begin to tell me you'd prefer a corset." Brunie's hands flew over the buttons and Sango was all snapped in a few minutes later. Sango's dress started the same way as Kagome's at the top of her neck with four buttons down to her collar bone. Brunie knew about their crim markings and must have picked this collar just for the purpose of concealing them—or because she really wanted a chance to dress their hair in the latest court styles.

Instead of a v neckline like Kagome's, Sango's bodice was tight fitting across her bosom in a clam shell style. From there everything was buttons, fashioned to look like gears, there were bits of fabric holding it all together somewhere underneath the alluring design, but as Sango walked the gears moved. Her skirts were burnished copper that shimmered with the gears on her bodice. They fell straight down without a ruffle in sight. No woman going to the Opera House wore a dress without the frills and excitement of lace ruffles, Sango's long form however made it look exotic and Kagome envied her friend's lithe form.

"It's stunning for sure." Kagome smiled sincerely, enjoying the blush on Sango's face.

"Now, let me do that hair!" Brunie sat them both down and wasted no time in putting the fashionable back into their outfits through their hair. Sango's in a twisted braid with plenty of curls hanging around her face to capture her beauty and even more of the little gear buttons to crown her hair. Kagome's was done up in a slick knot with her hair plastered into place so as not to move an inch and then an elegantly styled hat—small with a small amount of fishnet that fell over her forehead—perfectly perched off-center and latched on with a ribbon.

The girls escaped Brunie's hold only after she forced pearl ear drops for Kagome and button gear ear drops for Sango into their hands. Once they were free from the woman it was about time to be going. They each went to their separate rooms, each with the same intention of strapping on a weapon beneath the folds of their petticoats-and Kagome with the intention of taking more of her pain killers.

"Never leave the house without it." Sango commented lightly as they reached the stairs. Kagome was forced to strap her weapon on her left leg making her feel less than safe, but if it came down to it she could shoot with her left hand.

"The stairs again." Kagome sighed as they reached the top. Sango was slow and patient, with the boots Kagome was wearing and the folds of clothing neither of them could afford to trip and fall lest they tear their skirts and break their necks—the torn skirts being quite a bit more tragic.

Brunie clapped as they reached the last step and the men were both stuck with their mouths open. Her clap brought them back to reality and each offered an arm, Kagome on Koga's and Sango on Miroku's—as they each would have planned it.

"I see Brunie has again picked the most stunning dresses in all of Westerfield. Tonight will surely be a spectacle. I wonder who will turn the tides first." He commented happy to be seen with Kagome on his arm and looking so stunning.

"Oh I'm sure the gentlemen won't stop rushing in our direction, we must do all that we can to protect these fair birds." Miroku joked knowing all too well that Sango and Kagome could take care of themselves—as they had so many times when he was the culprit.

The Opera House was grand no doubt and quite a bit larger than the Grandville. The grandeur of the outside was nothing compared to the interior. The lobby was teeming with exquisitely dressed ladies and gentlemen and as they entered the room crowds started dispersing slowly heading to their boxes or seats. Some of the more popular crowds stayed waiting to greet all of their friends and acquaintances before leaving at the last second to arrive in their seats.

As soon as Kagome spotted the girl across the room whose porcelain skin and red dress flashed in such contrast she knew instantly they were in for an approach. Or as she would have it they would do the approaching. Miroku was smart and disappeared after muttering that he needed to avoid getting another thrashing.

"Let's just pretend to have a modicum of civility, okay?" Kagome whispered in Sango's direction as the girl noticeably cringed at their direction.

"I'll let you do the talking." She murmured as she pressed a false smile onto her lips preparing for all the nodding she was about to be forced through.

"Lady Kikyo, how pleasant it is to see you." Kagome released Koga's arm taking her full weight on her bad leg, in order to grasp the lady's hand and plant a gentle kiss on each of her white cheeks. As soon as she was released she returned to Koga's side taking his offered arm to relieve her injury from the weight.

"Well, hello Lady Kagome, Lady Sango, Duke Rittevon. How are you all faring this evening?" Her high voice scraped at Kagome's ears as she kept up her smiling façade.

"Quite well, who are you here with? Your sister perhaps? I would love to say hello to her." The one thing Kagome didn't have to lie about was Kikyo's little sister Kaede. She was a sweet young girl who didn't get to attend many events since she was so sickly.

"No, Kaede isn't feeling well, it's this cold wind that's gotten to her, I'll send her your regards though. I am here with the Marquis of Inglewood and his sister Lady Rin." She waved her hand off to the left where the pair stood.

"Oh would you introduce us? I've always envied Lady Rin's hat collection." Kagome was going over the top with her façade but in truth she did wish to meet the Lady.

"Of course." Kikyo's smile was brittle like the rest of her body and she reached out her thin arm to motion to the pair speaking with a couple a few feet away. They came at her signal and upon seeing Kagome and Koga the Marquis paused solid in his tracks.

"InuYasha, Lady Rin, these are some of my acquaintances Lady Kagome, Lady Sango and Duke Rittevon." Sango bobbed a slight curtsy, smile in place as Lady Rin and the Marquis greeted her first.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Kagome bobbed a small curtsy smiling wickedly at the Marquis and then sweetly at his sister who looked nothing like him. Kagome thought for a moment and remembered that she was in fact his sister by marriage, the Marquis' older brother was the Duke of Inglewood.

"Pardon me, I know we've just been introduced but I must know. Where did you get that hat? I am envious of it!" Lady Rin was an instant friend. She stepped forward to admire the hat perched on Kagome's head an awestruck look on her face.

"I was about to say the same of yours!" Kagome laughed enjoying the girls face as it lit up in amusement. She caught the Marquis amber eyes and held them with her own, "How are you faring this night?" She sized him up, noting the unusual pale white of his hair, it didn't look powdered, and there were modifications clearly in sight from the ears on his head to the fangs in his smile. She wondered why he'd gotten them.

"Honestly, I can't wait to take my seat." He was still stiff and his mouth barely opened as he spoke.

"Are you looking forward to the show?" Kagome tried to win a smile from him but he seemed as if he'd turned to stone.

"No, I'm not fond of the ballet, and this crowd is not my favorite either." His eyes smoldered at her slight frown as if he was finally getting the reaction he was looking for.

"That's a shame, I find that I envy the less wealthy in this instance." Kagome admitted hoping to strike a nerve. She was also itching to take a seat, but only because even with the help of Koga's arm her leg was becoming quite a pain to her-when would those pain killers kick in? she wondered.

"Why is that?" He didn't have to push the subject, but he did and that was enough for her to believe she'd caught his attention.

"They get to be in the front row, so close to the action. The view must be great." Kagome sighed wistfully, truly wishing she could be so close that she might feel the nylon tulle of the dancers' tutus.

"Isn't that what your lorgnette is for?" The Marquis quirked a brow seriously perplexed by her words and their obvious truth.

"I wouldn't know, I don't have one." Kagome felt strange holding the conversation with the Marquis, especially with Koga and Sango so silent on either side of her. She understood Sango's silence, but normally Koga was much more conversational. Lady Kikyo had been pulled away from their conversation by a pair of acquaintances to her right, and Lady Rin was brushing her hands down her dress in an irritated manner while studying the floor.

"Oh! You must borrow one of mine!" Lady Rin's head popped up excited to have something to say. Kagome wondered if her sharp tongue had bothered the girl.

"That is too kind, I couldn't possibly." Kagome frowned not expecting this act of charity, but Rin was already thrusting a spare lorgnette into her hands. "Thank you, I'll seek you out after the show to return it."

"Oh but you must come to our box during the intermission too!" Lady Rin took her arm after an expectant look between her brother and Kagome that didn't seem to add up. Lady Rin was just strong enough to pull her away from Koga who let her go without a word, but Kagome wobbled on her feet trying to keep up with the now excited girl as she proceeded them in heading to their separate boxes. "I must know more about that hat, you never did tell me where you got it."

"As you wish, Lady Rin." Kagome smiled at the enthusiastic Duchess who kept chattering at her until they'd reached her box. Kagome embraced her lightly pecking each cheek before turning to Kikyo and doing the same.

The Marquis took her hand and took it to his lips for a quick kiss before nodding at Sango and—was that a smirk? Yes it was—smirking at Koga. "Enjoy the show." He all but purred as he left them in silence.

"That's him." Miroku joined them at last the crowds had begun dispersing enough that he must have felt safe to show his face.

"That's who?" Sango finally spoke up but Koga was so near that Miroku didn't comment further.

"InuYasha Drum, Marquis of Inglewood." Koga didn't seem at all thrilled about running into him, he took Kagome's arm back perhaps sensing her weakness and she leaned into him in gratitude.

"You know him?" Kagome glanced up at him as he led them to his box.

"You could say that." Koga grumbled and then wouldn't speak again on the subject. He sat Kagome in her seat and Sango took the seat next to her. Miroku stayed standing while Koga took the seat behind Kagome.

As Miroku paced Kagome wondered what it was he'd slipped off to do, since she knew it wasn't avoiding a run in with an angry brother. "Koga, I'm terribly sorry, but Lady Kikyo distracted me, would you mind fetching me some tea? I would get it myself but I don't know if walking is the best idea, all that standing has really left me sore."

Koga obviously needed the distraction as he eagerly rose and nodded to her, kind as ever. "Certainly, tea sounds a bit weak for me though, I think I'll need some coffee, anything for you Lady Sango? Miroku?"

"I'm just fine thank you." Sango replied as Miroku shook his head declining the offer.

"Right then, I'll be back as quickly as I can with that tea." Koga left silently and Miroku waited all of half a minute before leaning down to speak with them.

"That was him." His voice held frustration as if the thought of Kagome sharing niceties with the man appalled him.

"The Marquis was the one who shot me?" Kagome didn't know what to believe, but Miroku had good sources and he definitely looked every bit as serious as the plague.

"Yes, and I don't like him being so near to either of you, he's a very unsavory gentleman, if I dare call him that." Miroku seemed to bristle at the term his indignation growing.

"Those modifications are interesting." Kagome commented lightly not wanting to upset him further.

"They aren't modifications, they're his punishment." Miroku hissed, and right then Kagome wanted to know just what it was that he knew about the gentleman.

"What is it a punishment for? What did he do?" Sango spoke up, as she was keeping tabs on the door so as to tell them when Koga was to return.

"He is courting Lady Kikyo." He avoided the question which wasn't like him. "I know you two don't like her very well, but it would be best for you two to maybe work your way into his circle of friends, using her will be easy, and Kagome it seems like Lady Rin is quite impressed with you. Just whatever you do don't be caught alone with him, got it?"

"Miroku stop keeping secrets, what are the modifications all about? What was he punished for?" Kagome had just gotten the question out as Sango swirled in her seat and patted her shoulder their signal for silence. Koga swept through the door balancing the tea and coffee. Hiding her confusion Kagome smiled up at Koga taking the tea. "Thank you."

"The show is about to start, I'm glad to see I made it back in time." He took his seat sipping on his own beverage as Miroku settled into his seat.

Feeling annoyed Kagome sucked down her tea and then picked up Lady Rin's lorgnette which had lain in her lap. It was very beautiful; it seemed to be made of ivory with gold plating around the handle and the rims that reflected off the shallow light. There was a small animal carved on the side a wolf maybe, or a really large dog. It was the Duke's crest she realized.

As the show started the orchestra fired up the noise was just enough for her to lean over and speak with Sango. "I'm worried about Miroku."

"Me too," She whispered in return. "And about Naraku, how much time do you think he'll give us, we have till the week's end but we're not going to have it by then."

"I don't know, but I doubt he'll absolutely refuse to give us more time, after all we're the only people who know of this jewel's existence." Kagome reasoned, hoping this were true.

"Aside from the Marquis' family." Sango pointed out the flaw in her reasoning.

"Maybe we should go back in, take another approach." Kagome knew how risky it was, but she needed something to work out.

"It's much too dangerous, they weren't expecting us last night and we almost didn't get out of there alive, how do you think it's going to be now?" Sango was always good for keeping things in order and seeing all the bad in every situation.

"Okay then, we'll just wait to see what Naraku says. Then we can decide on how to take it from there." Kagome didn't want to mention the dreaded thought that was tickling the back of her head but she knew Sango would be thinking the same thing. "We might have to run."

Sango reached out to take her hand and grip it tightly. They both knew what running meant, and the idea didn't suit either of them. Running meant leaving Miroku behind, he wasn't a crim, he was innocent except the stupid mistake he made by making that device for Naraku. If they left, Miroku would get left behind and that might lead to Naraku taking him and torturing him till he was dead. It wasn't pleasant to think about so instead they turned their attention to the stage and took turns watching through Lady Rin's lorgnette.

Koga excused himself five minutes before the interlude giving Kagome the chance to ask a question she'd been dying to have answered. "Miroku, about the plan B, if he still has it on, will it still work?"

"Only at the sound of your voice using the action word." Miroku nodded sitting perched on the edge of his seat still unhappy.

"So if I just let the word slip out we'll know if it's still on him?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at him waiting for his answer.

"Yeah, just don't do it when you're talking to him, it'll look suspicious, just say it loud enough to the reactor beads hear it. You can pretend to talk to Lady Rin or Lady Kikyo." He suggested rising as the lights burned brighter.

Koga returned as Kagome rose from her seat and she took his arm allowing him to lead them back down to meet up with Lady Rin, Lady Kikyo and the Marquis.

After a tense moment of short hellos Kikyo offered to take Miroku to see Hideki Rosenthal—a boy genius that wished to meet Miroku while at the same time Miroku wished to meet the boy. Sango left with them and for a moment Kagome thought things were going to get tense again but then Lady Rin smiled brilliantly. "Now that I have you to myself you must tell me about that hat!" She pulled Kagome away from Koga who had been propping her up and they left the men to their devices while they went off to chat about the hats.

"Koga, how did you manage to find that one? She seems very attached to you." InuYasha appeared civil for all intents and purposes.

"Kagome and I have been friends for a while, she's staying with me while she's in the area, though I have a feeling they are about to depart for the next metro city soon enough. She enjoys traveling with her brother and friend." Koga replied hiding well his nearing disappointment.

"Just friends is it? She looks quite stunning, I don't suppose you picked that dress for her?" InuYasha was doing a poor job of keeping his eyes off of Kagome.

"No, I had no hand in picking it, my housekeeper is quite the fashionista and an evident trend setter." Koga appraised Kagome's looks again her dress making her look more radiant as she and Lady Rin swapped hats and assisted one another in securing the new additions to their heads.

"So then she is your mistress. I knew friends was not what you were after with such a beauty. Why is it you don't marry her?" InuYasha smirked at the anger flashing over Koga's face as the man's teeth snapped his mouth into a grim line.

"Kagome is not my mistress, and don't you dare insult her like that again." Koga snarled through clenched teeth.

"Well I guess it won't be as much of a challenge then when I steal her from you like my brother stole Rin from you."

(O.O) Oh no he didn't! (^.^) Oh yes he did!

Miroku placed a hand over Sango's where it sat on his arm. "You should try being a little more relaxed."

"I am relaxed thank you, I just don't know how to be friendly." She snapped at him wishing she could take her hair down from its massive pile on her head and run a hand through it to relieve her aggression.

"You don't have to be friendly, just open your mouth and tell everyone how you enjoyed the ballet." He insisted propelling her forward as they walked with Kikyo and a few more of her ever-endless posse.

"I can't do small talk, I'm worried about Kagome, you do realize we left her alone with the man who shot her don't you?" Sango pushed her elbow into his side with a quick unnoticeable jab that was meant to get him back for the sardonic patting on her hand.

"Don't worry! Do you think Koga will let her out of his sight?" Miroku turned his attention away from her to respond to Kikyo who asked him a quick question.

"Oh, so now we trust him? I thought we decided he wasn't going to be in on this scheme." Sango murmured heatedly.

"I'm not saying he's in on the scheme, but Kagome trusts him, and so should you." Miroku's advice didn't settle well in Sango's mind it just managed to irritate her more.

"Look, could you pull out one of those clockwork trinkets you carry around and create a distraction? I'm going back to check on her." They had just arrived at Hideki's box and now was her best chance to get away from Kikyo's demanding grasp.

"Yeah, fine, just don't pull out that weapon unless something is actually going down, got it?" The pat on her hand sent her reeling as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"I'll think about it." With that she disappeared from his side leaving him a bit cold.

Sango wasted no time in backtracking to their box and by the time she arrived she almost couldn't resist the urge to pull out her weapon. There was something going on by the shouts coming from behind the doorway and it made her heart pound loudly in her ears when she heard the malicious growl.

(O.o) Hate me yet? (=.=) Cause I do! (Even though I know where this is going.)

Kagome smiled affectionately at Lady Rin as she fastened the ribbon around her head making sure the hat was properly askew in a lean to the left perch. She pulled a few extra pins from her own hair to secure the ribbon and then pronounced it finished. "It looks lovely on you, you should keep it."

"As does mine on you, perhaps we should exchange them and upon meeting again bring a new hat to exchange, it could be our secret game." Lady Rin almost squealed as she spoke but Kagome wouldn't feel right keeping this long term front up when in fact she would be leaving town as soon as she could manage.

Instead she evaded it and kept it from her mind. "Ah, then we shall have a reason for leaving a group to find a secret place to make the exchange."

"Oh, how exciting would that be! And we could tell just how many men were paying attention if they noticed the swap!" Being a married woman, Lady Rin wasn't nearly as single minded as Kagome expected, which was astounding. She wasn't under some mind control that all other women seemed to adopt after being wed.

"I'm quite certain that shall be a fun game." Kagome agreed conspiratorially with a wink.

Lady Rin reached up adjusting the new hat on her head not liking its former position for some reason and Kagome stooped a bit to help her reach. Stooping wasn't the best idea, as Kagome's leg was already feeling weak the pressure and weight sent her off balance. She stumbled into Lady Rin reaching out her hand to steady herself.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Lady Rin was holding her keeping her balanced. "What happened? Is it a leg cramp? Oh how I hate those irritations."

"No, I'm rather clumsy, and I fell down and hurt myself just last night, I'm fine though." Kagome looked behind her judging how close InuYasha was and how likely it'd be to set off the plan B sensor. "Maybe we should sit." She said the word with force and after it escaped her lips things fell into action quite literally. Kagome should have asked Miroku what was going to happen upon setting off the sensors so she'd be prepared.

The Marquis went crashing to the ground and the fist that Koga had raised wasn't making him look so innocent. Lady Rin rushed to the Marquis and Kagome went to Koga wondering if he'd hit the Marquis and that was why he was now sprawled on the floor.

"What happened?" She searched his eyes for a lie but he just looked confused.

"I didn't hit him." He grumbled seeming disappointed.

Kagome turned and knelt by the Marquis' side searching his neck for the device. Kagome hoped it wouldn't disintegrate too soon she still had a use for it. It peeked out from behind the collar of his coat as she pushed his hair aside, it seemed that the fall had knocked him out cold. Lady Rin was hysterical so Kagome patted the Marquis face trying to wake him and as he came to a malicious growl escaped his lips. He was on Koga faster than Kagome could move out of his way.

"Oh!" Lady Rin wasn't used to altercations like these and her eyes fluttered as she fainted. Kagome swept in to rescue her falling body just as Sango punched through the door.

"What's going on?" She shouted weapon raised.

"Put that away!" Kagome hissed gently laying out the girl in her arms. "Gentlemen, back off!" She pushed herself between the brawling men earning herself the harsh end of a backhanded slap that was intended for Koga. That stopped the fight instantly.

"Bloody hell." The Marquis turned to her gently cupping her unharmed cheek. "Let me see it." He brushed away her hand that was tenderly cradling her reddening cheek. The welt rose fast and the tears burned her eyes, but it wasn't the worst that she'd endured.

Koga's glare burned everything in sight and it was clear that he was seconds away from losing it. "I need ice Koga, please." Her watery eyes pleaded with him and his clouded vision snapped and he nodded curtly before disappearing in a rush from the room.

Sango stepped up next to her examining the cheek with the Marquis. "That's going to make Brunie mad."

Kagome would have smiled but she knew that would only lead to more pain. "Let's not tell her then."

"I don't think you'll get through the doors without her finding out." Sango sighed, turning to Lady Rin, who was laid out on the floor and starting to rouse.

"I'm so sorry." The Marquis' amber eyes looked frustrated and Kagome knew it was directed at himself.

"It's alright, I'm sorry for whatever happened to cause such a fight. Maybe it's best if we leave now." Kagome closed her eyes as his finger ran over the swell of her cheek her legs were wobbling from all the excitement and movement. Her injured leg burned as much as her cheek now.

"No, we'll wait for the ice, do you need to sit down?" He took her arm noticing her wobble.

"Yes, please." She avoided the 's' word not wanting to start another round of injuries.

She sunk into her seat and he knelt next to her still watching her face as it swelled up. Lady Rin was back up and as she came around the chair she gasped at Kagome's face.

"Oh dear! What happened?" She swept in closer kneeling next to the Marquis.

"I hit her," His face was shamed as he admitted to her and she sucked in an urgent breath. "It was an accident, I'm terribly sorry."

"InuYasha I can't believe you! Getting into a brawl like that without having the decency to take it outside!" Lady Rin was furious as she glared at her brother. "You must have that looked at by a doctor."

"Oh, don't be silly! The show will be starting back up in a few more minutes, and Koga is bringing some ice. He'll be here in a second. It's fine really." Kagome tried to console her new friend but the girl wasn't having it.

"InuYasha you must go for the doctor. We have a townhouse just a few minutes from here, he can treat you there." Lady Rin was a woman of action but Sango was smoother than warm butter.

"If I may, Kagome has another injury that also needs looked at by her own physician. We'll have him sent for and see her home ourselves." The glare she sent InuYasha was no nicer than the one Lady Rin had given him. "It is very charitable of you to offer but she has a problem with doctors and its best that her own physician cares for her."

Lady Rin took the lie with grace and a nod. She rose to her feet and moved around to the door. "I'm going to go find Lady Kikyo, I think I need to speak with her." Sango and Kagome let her go not knowing what her words meant, but guessing that she needed to get away from her brother—who she was more than angry with at the moment.

Koga came through the door seconds after she'd made her exit with a towel filled with ice. His abrasive eyes raked over the Marquis proximity to Kagome and he seethed. Kagome offered him the smallest of smiles to let him know she was going to be okay, but he didn't like even that—or the flinch that followed due to the pain.

"I sent my man for the doctor, he'll be to the house within the hour." Koga took Lady Rin's place before her and gently held the ice to her face. She leaned into it closing her eyes as the pain ebbed away.

"Thank you." She whispered there was movement behind her as Sango stepped out and the Marquis reluctantly stood.

"I am truly sorry for this accident, perhaps it would be better for us not to run into one another again." He sounded like a snob and worse than that he sounded like he was blaming Koga.

Kagome didn't like it and she had an instant churning in her gut. She wanted to glare at him and tell him off but they were in his box and she had been the reason for the fight. "Let's go Koga, I wish to finish the show."

"But Kagome—" He started to object.

"The doctor will wait for me. Please, let's just go." She was watching his face now and his eyes as they weighed the options. He stood and took her hands. She allowed him to lift her and then leaned heavily on him as he led her to the door.

The Marquis was silent as they left and outside the box Sango was just returning with Miroku on her trail. "What the hell happened?" Miroku growled.

"It was an accident." Kagome gave him a look that spoke volumes and he resisted the urge to question them further. The ice pressed to her face was enough of a hint for him.

"We're leaving." He wasn't waiting for an objection and he wasn't giving them an option.

"Miroku, please." She pleaded with him but Sango and Koga were both on his side in this one.

"Don't even start with me, we are leaving and that's final, return to the box and get your things." He ordered his face turning red from his fury.

Sango led him away sensing his destructive mode and Koga helped her walk back to his box. "I'm so sorry." She mumbled to him making him stop in his tracks.

"Why are you sorry? You have no reason to be sorry, you did nothing wrong, you understand?" His eyes were molten lava burning up in their sockets.

"What happened? What started that whole mess?" She winced and her momentary pain softened his eyes. He pressed the ice to her cheek again.

"You started that I'm afraid, but it's not your fault. He was insulting you and I wouldn't stand for it." The thought of Koga being her champion was endearing and it brought a painful smile to light up her face.

"That's sweet. What did he say?" She wondered her curiosity getting the best of her.

His chest rumbled with a suppressed growl at her question. "He assumed you were my mistress, or worse."

This hurt Kagome, but she didn't understand the feeling. "Oh." She felt deflated and enraged at the implication.

"Please don't dwell on it, next chance I get I'm going to defend your honor." Kagome knew Koga's metal fist was probably a very useful weapon but InuYasha also had modifications and she didn't know what most of them were. She fell silent and continued on their way walking on her own feet and feeling the soreness. She reached the room without Koga's help which felt good on her ego. Gathering up their things—Sango's shaw, Miroku's top had and her tiny handbag—she remembered she had Lady Rin's lorgnette.

"Koga would you meet me out front? I just have to return Lady Rin's lorgnette." She didn't want to risk taking him back near the Marquis and even though she really didn't want to run into him again herself she had a feeling Lady Rin was with Lady Kikyo.

"I can come with you." His offer seemed more like a demand.

"No, I'll be fine by myself." She smiled at him without wincing and he took the ice pack and left. Kagome was quick about returning the lorgnette, her leg was tired, her cheek hurt and the show was getting ready to start back up so the halls were crowded with people returning to their boxes. She met up with Lady Rin and Lady Kikyo just as they arrived at the door to their box.

Lady Kikyo's sharp gasp told her what she looked like. "Oh dear, are you alright? Lady Rin has told me what happened, I'm terribly sorry."

She sounded very sincere and Kagome didn't want her feeling bad on behalf of the Marquis. "I'll be good as new in a few days' time, honestly. Here, I almost left without returning this." She handed Lady Rin the lorgnette before embracing the girl lightly and kissing her cheeks careful of her own inflamed cheek.

"Good bye Lady Kagome, I really hope this doesn't ruin our friendship." Lady Rin seemed despaired.

"Oh no, of course not! When will you be out for another engagement such as this?" Kagome asked hoping an offer to see her at their next outing would settle the girl.

"Three days from this night, there is a masked ball at our residence, do say you'll come, you can meet my husband, and of course your companions are welcome to join you." Lady Rin was excited again at the aspect of more guests.

"I would love to. Thank you for the invitation." She said her goodbyes and then was back down the hall heading to the front entrance. The halls were silent as most of the guests were gone—back into their boxes for the show's second half. There was a man up ahead turned away from her but he seemed to be the only person in sight.

As she maneuvered around him to pass his hand snaked out and grabbed her. She hadn't recognized him from the back but now that she was face to face with him she knew the sneering of his lips. "Hello my little Kagome, I know something went wrong."

"Naraku, what are you doing here?" She was frantic as he pushed her into the wall bracing his arm over her collar bone and the rest of his body along hers to hold her in place.

"I've come to make sure you know your place." His finger trailed over her bruising cheek inflicting pain as his nail dug into her skin. The tears were rushing to her eyes and her vision began to cloud.

"We had a minor delay, we're going to need more time." Now was as good a time as ever to ask. Or so she thought.

"More time? I think you can work your way into his bed in three days and get my jewel to me before the end of the week." His hand reached down sensing where her other injury was. He didn't bother checking if the hall was empty and she wasn't going to scream, she wasn't worried about her life, it was the threat of her real brother that kept Kagome quiet.

"Please, five days, that's all I'm asking." Kagome shook as her thin petticoat did nothing to protect the bandaged leg he was prodding at. He liked to make her squirm and he liked to find her weaknesses.

"Done, oh and Kagome, you're bleeding." He vanished in a few tiny movements and she collapsed to the floor trying to regain her control. Her breathing was ragged and she was beyond reason as she rose and stormed through the hall making a beeline for the door. The Marquis stood in her way and at the last minute she realized she had to stop in order to avoid hitting him. She got herself stopped but she couldn't bring herself to look up at him.

"What's the hurry? Are you okay?" He frowned taking in her appearance—which was likely disheveled—then took in a large breath of air like he was about to yell. "Are you bleeding?" He poked his finger under her chin and lifted her face to inspect it looking for blood. His finger brushed over her sensitive skin as a tear slipped down it. "Kagome?"

She gasped at his boldness in using her name so informally. And quickly reminded herself that she wasn't on good terms with him after his assumption and his anger at Koga. "I-I'm, I fell that's all. I'm f-fine." She averted her eyes as his were boring holes into her sole seeking the truth. "My ride is waiting for me, they will leave without me."

This brought a chuckle to his lips. "Oh, I highly doubt the Duke will leave behind a jewel such as you."

"I beg your pardon?" Kagome scowled remembering what Koga had told her about him thinking she was his mistress.

"I wasn't aware the duke had a mistress." He commented off-handedly as if he had read her thoughts. He stood solidly waiting for her reaction.

He doesn't, at least not that I'm aware of, and no I'm not his mistress. Not that that is any of your business." Kagome was too close to the edge of sanity to argue with the Marquis, and she felt sick, ill to her stomach after the way Naraku touched her. If he didn't watch it she was going to lose her supper down his front.

"I see, have I offended you?" It wasn't enough that he had to be rude one second and apologetic the next, but his eyes glinted in mischief and his smile hinted at a smirk.

"Do you even need to ask?" She glared up at him not enjoying his tormenting her.

"No, but I quite enjoy the outrage on your face." He was laughing at her and she had had enough.

"Sit." The word on her lips was low and vile and as she said it he fell to the floor face first. She left him like that as she hurried out into the night and into Koga's waiting arms. He would take care of her and make her feel safe, she told herself shaking and shivering but not because of the wind.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and the rest of the gang, but oh how I love to warp their world!

Chapter 4 The Boneshaker

The Doctor was the first to get her alone. He worked too quickly in Kagome's opinion, removing her bandages, cleaning up the blood that had indeed gone everywhere, recovering the wounded flesh and then he gently applied a salve to her cheek that eased the pain and reduced the swelling all at once. "You'll be as good as new in a few hours, the salve should keep the swelling and pain down but it may still be red. Your leg has stopped bleeding, but you really need to lie off of it for a while. I suggest low activity for at least a week."

He obviously didn't know she was on a time crunch and there was no time to be lazing around the house. "Yes, doctor. Thank you for coming to see me."

"You are welcome, just try and be more careful. You hurt yourself more than the circus performers I tend to." He smiled at her laugh and then left. Miroku was the first through the door and his anger was evident.

"You are going to tell me exactly what happened, and if you leave something out I'm going to put a gadjet on you that I can track so I know where you are at all times." Miroku wasn't really her big brother, but he was her protector and she appreciated his worry and respected his words.

"I spoke to Naraku, he promised us five days. I have a plan for finding out where the Jewel is." She was forcing herself up in the bed wanting to walk around, pacing always made her feel better.

"Kagome, when did you talk to Naraku?" He seethed, pushing her back into the mattress.

"He took me by surprise. I was on my way back from returning Lady Rin's lorgnette. I talked him into giving us two more days. And we got invited to Lady Rin's home this Saturday, it's perfect. We can search the house while we're there and until then I'm going to use my injury against the Marquis. I will get as close to him as I can in order to find out about the jewel." Her plans were still not perfectly thought out but the medicines the doctor had given her were making her brain slow.

"You aren't going to be spending any time with the Marquis, he's shot you and backhanded you all within one day, forget it. And on top of that you are not going anywhere alone ever. I have something for you, rather someone for you." Miroku pulled something from his pocket, it was tiny and he dropped it on the floor before flipping a switch. The gadget came to life expanding until it was the size of a small boy with a tail and tiny fang modifications. He had a head full of shocking orange hair and a smile that lit up his face with innocence.

"What is it?" Kagome eyes took in the boy with a frown.

"I call him Shippo, he's basically me, only different. He's uploaded with all of my memories and thoughts so he'll always be there to keep you in line." Miroku smiled at his robotic boy genius. "Not to mention his other attributes."

Kagome just groaned. If one Miroku was bad two was just plain evil. "Miroku, this isn't right, I don't want—what did you call it?"

"Shippo, his name is Shippo." Miroku scolded her.

"Right, I don't want Shippo following me around everywhere, I can't protect him too!" Although she would admit the small boy was quite adorable as he smiled up at her.

"You don't have to protect him. He's going to protect you." Miroku didn't let her argue she just had to accept this condition. "He goes everywhere you go, he has a stealth mode, a combat mode, and he doesn't talk unless you speak to him."

"How kind of you." Kagome muttered. "Hi Shippo nice to meet you." But Kagome found it impossible to hate the little boy as her greeting brought him to life. He jumped up onto the bed still smiling broadly at her and introduced himself. He was a happy, excited little boy but he had Miroku's intelligent eyes.

"This won't be so bad." Kagome decided, and she could always lock him in a closet if she needed to ditch him. "How do we explain his presence though?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." Miroku winked leaving her. Sango was next and her aggression was only the half of it. Miroku must have told her—in the five minutes of silence as she waited for her next guest—that she had run into Naraku.

"What did he do to you? I want to hear it all." She paused looking at Shippo who had cuddled into the bed next to Kagome. "Who's this?"

"This is Shippo, my new guard dog." Kagome smiled and patted the boy's head still deciding on a story to tell everyone.

"I see. Miroku's idea?" Kagome nodded at Sango's question. "Now spill what did he say and how much torture do I need to inflict on him?"

"He didn't want to give the extension, but I convinced him to give us two more days." Her finger found the spot on her cheek where his nail had dug in and she shivered in disgust. She told Sango about her plan to search the Duke's house when they were there Saturday and her plot to con the Marquis into telling her its location. "He has to know something about it. I'm betting my money that his brother has it in his possession."

"Then why not work that angle, Lady Rin would be easier to interrogate, she adores you." Sango reminded her or rather she was trying to keep her away from the Marquis.

"Yes, but I like Lady Rin, and I don't think she knows about the jewel. It's not something a husband would tell his wife." Kagome commented again she moved to sit up in bed and Shippo proceeded to give her the same look Miroku had. "Can it." She muttered running her hand through Shippo's flaming hair.

"Look, all I'm saying is I don't want you alone with that man, he's shot you and slapped you all in—" Sango got stopped by Kagome cutting in.

"In one day yeah, yeah, you sound just like Miroku." Kagome rolled her eyes drawing a small giggle from the boy beside her. "And besides I have this little guy, he's going to follow me everywhere."

"He doesn't look that impressive to me." Sango glanced down at the little boy with a skeptical frown.

"Shippo you tell her what you can do." She listened to Shippo list and explain his attributes and skills. Sango was in awe Kagome noted when she looked up from the boy.

"Are you satisfied?" She beamed at Sango and then at Shippo. "I think I'm ready to sleep now, we will go for a ride as soon as sunrise is here."

"Take another pain killer please. Koga wants to speak with you. Oh and hide the boy." Sango advised turning to leave. Shippo offered Kagome her pain pills and then obediently hid behind her changing shade as she advised him. Pulling the covers up around she hoped they would give her something to hide behind. His questions were going to be the hardest.

He came in with a scowl. "What are you doing up? Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

"I thought you wanted to speak with me." She didn't like being on his bad side and she didn't dare meet his gaze.

"You need to rest, I spoke with Dr. Steel. He told me that your leg was injured further. What happened Kagome? Tell me." He sat next to her on the bed and ran his fingers over her injured cheek, it didn't hurt like it had and as the doctor had promised the redness and swelling went down.

"I fell, that's all." She murmured feeling bad for all the lies she was telling him when he really was such a good friend.

"You know I don't believe that for a second. Why do you lie to me?" His words weren't mean or upset, just confused.

"I wish I could explain—it's just too complicated, okay? There's too many things you don't know, and it's safer that way, please just trust me." She sat up and took his hands squeezing them in her own.

"You know I trust you, and you know I'm not stupid. I know Miroku isn't your brother, and I know he doesn't do research." His eyes held hers seriously. "Just please don't do anything risky." He leaned down and kissed her hard before leaving in a rush.

She pursed her lips with this new information and the new level of intricacies that she had to deal with. "Shippo, you can come out now." She called to the boy. He jumped back onto the bed and watched and waited for her to sleep, keeping watch by her side. "Wake me when the sun rises." She murmured drifting off to sleep at last.

Shippo was gone when Kagome woke hours later. It was well past sunrise and Kagome was furious. She hurried to dress and went to look for the boy, he was probably off somewhere causing mischief. Obviously he had a few flaws. She would have to speak with Miroku since he wasn't doing his job and staying by her side at all times. Kagome checked the hall and Sango's quarters but both were empty. She tapped lightly on Miroku's door but there was only silence inside. She was heading for the stairs when Koga stepped out from his room.

"Up so soon?" He greeted her politely seeming to forget their dispute earlier. "I thought for sure those pills would keep you out for the rest of the day. Breakfast is being served. Would you like help down the stairs?"

She couldn't very well refuse his offer and so she took his arm and they headed to the breakfast table. "Have you seen a small boy running around?"

"Have you lost one?" Koga asked raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Actually I have. His name is Shippo." She couldn't lie to Koga about everything after all. "He was made for me by Miroku, a present meant to keep me safe."

"Miroku is making little boys now?" Koga pursed his lips at this bit of information. "Seems like he's making progress in his work."

"Not really, this boy was supposed to wake me at sunrise so I could go for a ride with Sango, instead he disappeared from my room and now I've lost him." Kagome grumbled as they hit the landing. She glanced around her in search of the boy.

"Perhaps Miroku knows where he is." Koga offered leading her to the breakfast room.

"I don't think telling him I lost the boy who was supposed to be permanently attached to my hip is going to fly with him." Koga laughed at her words making her grumble to herself. "Don't laugh at me, I'm perfectly serious. Also, how am I supposed to explain him to everyone? I mean isn't it a bit odd to have a small boy following one around?"

"Indeed, quite odd." He affirmed as a footman opened the doors for them. He helped her to her seat then took the one next to her. "Perhaps you can ask him to keep his distance and then everyone will just assume you have a stalker."

This Kagome laughed at. "Perhaps I can. That would certainly make me feel much better."

"Where is Shippo?" Miroku stepped through the doors and instantly noticed the missing boy.

"He's disappeared, it isn't my fault." Kagome claimed taking up her fork and starting in on her first plate of Danishes. She'd missed quite a few meals over the past few days and was just starting to feel her hunger.

"How is it that you lost a small boy?" Miroku wondered sitting down across from them.

"She didn't lose him, I took him out to test out his skills. He is quite impressive, and plus he said Kagome wanted him to wake her at dawn and I had no intention of letting that happen." As Sango entered she winked at Kagome who was glaring up at her like the traitor that she was.

Shippo crawled into the seat next to Kagome and Sango took the seat by Miroku. "Sango tried to kill me." The boy grunted as he pulled a sausage onto his plate.

"Since when do robots eat? And since when do you speak without me speaking to you?" Kagome frowned down at the boy and across to his maker.

"I may have altered his brain a bit this morning." Sango shrugged innocently.

"You mean corrupted? You can fix this can't you Miroku?" Kagome finished off her Danish and sipped at her milk.

"I'm afraid it's unfixable. Sango is my weakness and therefore his." Miroku's confession brought a blush to Sango's face that was enough of a consolation prize for Kagome.

"Wait. He and you are of the same mindset?" Leaning across the table for a roll Koga gave Miroku a warning glance.

"Yup, same thoughts and same smarts." He smiled sheepishly and Kagome could tell he was enjoying himself.

"Uh huh, Kagome is safer with someone who doesn't think like you do." Koga was right on that one, but there was nothing Kagome could do. Being in Koga's presence all the time would only enrage the rumors of their relationship and besides Koga wasn't in on the scheme.

The butler interrupted their conversation as he went to Koga and handed him a small card. "Lady Rin wishes to go riding with Lady Kagome and Lady Sango."

Koga held the card in his hand and kept his eyes trained on the black lettering then nodded. "If that is okay with them." He turned his questioning glance to Kagome raising his brows uncertainly.

"Of course we'll go. Would you have the stable boy bring round our horses, and one for Shippo here?" Kagome knew without the boy Miroku wasn't going to let her out of the house.

"Of course madam." Bowing he left and Kagome rose from her chair.

"I must go change. Sango? Could you come help me up the stairs?" She left Shippo behind and laughed as Koga muttered about taking out the stairs.

"Do you think Lady Kikyo is with her?" Sango took her arm and they made it to the top in no time.

"Possibly." Kagome returned to her room and changed making sure to add a new hat to her head. Sango went to her room to do the same. Before she left she took one more pill and applied a bit more of the salve that the doctor had left. Her cheek felt good enough but she didn't want to risk upsetting the duchess.

"Where do you think we are going? It's quite chilly outside, perhaps we'll go for tea at Mainspring." Sango speculated as they hurried back down the stairs. They retrieved Shippo before bidding the men farewell and heading off with Lady Rin—who was not alone but also not accompanied by Lady Kikyo.

"My Lord." Kagome bobbed a small curtsy as the Marquis dismounted his horse in order to help her onto her own.

"Please don't call me that, it is the title my brother goes by and he loves so much. You may call me InuYasha." He sat her in her saddle with little effort and smiled up at her appraising her cheek with a nod of approval.

"Well, I wasn't expecting you to be out riding with us this morning." Kagome commented lightly feeling the strain of her little body guard. "This is Shippo, he is a cousin of mine and my ward for a short time while his parents are away to the Americas. There has been a tragedy within the family and he is too young for travel. They worry over his health and so I offered to keep him."

Lady Rin was all too happy to accept the boy on their journey. "That is kind of you Lady Kagome. You are looking quite lovely today and I see your doctor is an excellent one at that." Her smile was contagious and Kagome found herself smiling in return. She noted that the duchess was wearing a new hat today too. She supposed sometime during their ride the girl would want to exchange them. Kagome would wait for her signal instead of bringing it up herself.

"Lady Rin where is it we are going? Have you heard of Mainspring? They serve excellent tea. Perhaps if it gets too cold we can stop there." Kagome laughed at Sango, who so hated the cold. She would try all morning to get them inside to the warmth. As her friend looked over she knew she was none too thrilled at having the Marquis along.

"That sounds lovely Lady Sango, perhaps after a jaunt through the park we shall stop." Lady Rin was all too obliging and as they took off Kagome glanced behind her and noticed Koga standing in the doorway with a blank expression on his handsome face.

"Lady Kagome, I love your hat." It appeared Lady Rin was going to start the game today.

Kagome had a feeling InuYasha was only along as a guard dog. Although she had never met the Duke Kagome imagined he was a bit possessive—especially with such a lovely young wife. "I thought you might like this one. I quite adore yours. I might have to steal it from you." She offered the Duchess a wink as she giggled.

Kagome kept the conversation light and found that for once Sango had something to talk about. She complained about the weather quite ardently. InuYasha humored her asking her just why she didn't like the snow, and then asked why she insisted on staying here if she didn't like the weather. That seemed to shut her up and then Kagome had to fill the silence—until Lady Rin got their approval for escape.

"Shippo stay with Sango." She whispered as the Duchess gave her the nod she'd been waiting for. She knew Sango wouldn't pursue them, she hated to gallop.

"We'll be back." Glaring at InuYasha meaningfully the Duchess then kicked her horse into a trot and then into a gallop, Kagome was close on her tail.

They raced hard and long until they felt they'd given themselves enough distance. Slipping off their mounts they led them off the trail and among the trees. Leaving the horses to graze in the grass they sat gently on the ground careful not to stain their dresses. "I'm sorry I had to bring him. I'm sorry if it upsets you. It's just that Sess-my husband he doesn't like me out alone and he doesn't trust my maids to keep up with me."

"It's alright. I'm not upset by it. Perhaps I should get to know him better anyway if we are to be close friends." Working this angle might get her the information she needed, Kagome thought for a moment.

"Oh that's wonderful Kagome!" Lady Rin reached forward and hugged her earnestly. "Now, I must try on that hat!"

Kagome grinned and pulled the ribbon under her chin releasing the hat from her head. The pins pulled free cascading her hair down her back. Lady Rin was unpinning her own hair away from her hat. She helped get her own on Kagome first pinning it in place and pulling her long hair around one shoulder. "You are so lovely."

"Thank you, you are quite beautiful yourself." Kagome winked leaning up to perch the hat on her head and tie the ribbon under her chin. Her small face tilted up and her lips split into a grin.

"I hope you stay here forever Kagome. Although I may run out of hats if we do this on a daily basis." She admitted lifting her hands to feel where the hat sat on her hair.

"Then we start trading back, until we each have our own collection back." Kagome brushed her finger through her hair letting the wind catch the ends and pull them around.

"Well our alone time is over." Lady Rin nodded at Sango and Shippo as they led their horses over. Kagome rose to her feet searching for the Marquis.

"He'll catch up, we wanted to take a gallop too." Sango gave her best friend a glare and then rushed to her side catching notice of something on her neck. She pulled her hair over covering the crim marking.

Kagome's eyes widened as she realized what she had almost let escape. "A bug?"

"Yes, big one." Sango nodded keeping calm.

That was all it took to get Lady Rin to her feet though. "Bugs? Where?" She screamed a little brushing her skirts down with her hands.

"Let me check you." Kagome gave her some pity, and pretended to check her for bugs. "You're bug free."

Lady Rin hugged her in thanks and about that time the Marquis rode up. "Having a party are we?"

"No just stopping for a moment to enjoy the trees." Kagome couldn't stop the smile as she looked up at him. His returning smile had her looking away.

"Now on to Mainspring?" Sango gave a hopeful look at Lady Rin.

"Absolutely, I'm feeling like I've had quite enough of nature for one day." Lady Rin agreed and went to mount her horse. Approaching her own mount Kagome judged how well her leg was feeling and then she worked to push herself into the saddle. A hand found her waist before she fell back and pushed her into the saddle. "Sango, thanks, I would have-" InuYasha stood below her his hand still on her hip a look flashing over his face that she didn't catch fast enough to understand. "Oh."

"You're welcome." He whispered removing his hand from her hip and returning to his own mount. Once he was up in the saddle he moved them along. Mainspring was a popular luncheon spot that wasn't yet crowded with hungry shoppers. As the group stepped through the door they were greeted by a maître d who seated them and brought them their first round of earl grey tea.

"Now this is my idea of a nice morning." Sango sighed over her first cup of tea, the steam rising up over her face in silky curls.

"I prefer dancing, at all hours of the day." Lady Rin twirled her spoon around in her porcelain cup indulging in a bit of simple syrup.

"I enjoy creating gadjets." Shippo added speaking without her permission again, but Kagome didn't mind. She was glad he was helping to move along the conversation, as she could think of nothing to say.

"I'd rather be out riding, tea is a bit weak in my opinion." InuYasha teased Sango draining his cup and waiting for a refill.

"Riding is an excellent activity, second best to shopping of course." Kagome didn't think revealing her actual hobby would be healthy for this group. Their server returned with two press pots and some cucumber sandwiches and then left again.

Kagome was thankful for Lady Rin who launched into an explanation of her favorite shops and some of the more popular fashion designers she enjoyed—the Queen topping the list despite the fact that the Queen only started trends she didn't design them. Kagome didn't point this out she just let the girl ramble.

At one point she reached out for a sandwich and InuYasha stole the one she was about to take. She glanced over at him and he smirked at her waving the sandwich at her before taking a healthy bite.

She laughed despite herself and that gained the table's attention. "Sorry." She dropped her head hiding a grin.

Chattering filled the air as more people filed into the building and Kagome felt immediately surrounded. "Please excuse me, I need some fresh air." Sango and Shippo began to stand up with her but she motioned for them to stay. "I'll be just outside, no further." She promised. They both returned to their seats and took another sandwich at ease with her because she showed no signs of lying.

She heard Lady Rin ask after her health as she slipped out of the room but she didn't worry about what was said after that. Big crowds never worked out well for her, feeling trapped was one thing a thief didn't enjoy.

"Hey, are you alright?" It was InuYasha, Sango would love this. After all she did to keep her from being alone with the man here he was standing beside her. Granted it was a busy sidewalk with plenty of people to keep them from being alone, but still that was hardly the point.

"I'm fine, just felt a bit crowded." The street was filled with luncheon crowds dressed warmly and Kagome pushed further away from the entrance InuYasha following her.

"You want to see something incredible?" He offered his arm to her and despite what she should have done, she took it.

"What is it?" Curiosity killed the cat, and if Kagome was the cat she hoped she had more than one life.

"They are called fireworks, ever heard of them?" He looked hopeful like maybe he was wishing she hadn't.

"I've heard of them yes, I've never seen them before though. Koga tells me about them sometimes." She faltered running into a wall with nothing else to say. She was starting to get into dangerous ground, she could tell, as he growled at her words. "Will you show me?"

That seemed to get his approval. "First tell me how your leg is, are you okay to walk a few blocks? Old Willie can give us a few to shoot off. They won't be big ones of course, too dangerous for a rookie." He rested his hand over hers as he looked down at her.

"My leg is fine. You don't mind my leaning do you?" She tried to use her own legs and lean a little less.

"No it's fine, if you need to lean please do." He paused until she leaned into him again. "What happened? How bad is it?"

"One of my brother's gadjets backfired. It hit me in the back of my leg, one piece penetrated to the bone and there were metal pieces lodged all around that." She kept the same lie as the one she'd told Koga since it was actually a pretty good story.

"Sounds like your brother needs a beating." InuYasha noted keeping their pace slow enough that she wouldn't have to challenge herself to keep up.

"He's really smart, it's just some things don't go as planned." That was the story of her life right there, and if she didn't find her jewel life was going to come to an end.

"Here we are. Wait here, Willie is a bit crazy. He doesn't like meeting new people." InuYasha winked before slipping into the back alley that didn't look like a shop. He returned quickly with two round tubes and a matchbox. "Come with me." Around the corner was an open area with no trees and fewer people.

Her instincts were on fire telling her to go back but InuYasha smiled reassuringly and sat the two tubes on the ground. "Back up to that grate." He pointed to a water drain and she stood behind it and waited. He lit the fuses and backed up to stand beside her. "Look up." He whispered as they shot off the right one going off seconds before the left.

Kagome gasped when they burst in the sky fifteen feet in the air cracking and sizzling as their fire died out. "Oh my!" She laughed elated. "Those are lovely."

"They're even better in the dark." He murmured darkly taking her hand and placing it over his arm. "Time to get you back, I'm sure Lady Sango will have a fit of the vapors if she finds you gone."

"Oh, just a few more please?" Kagome pressed using her eyes to get her way. She couldn't pass up this chance to get closer to him.

He gave in too easily and they walked together back to Old Willie's. This time InuYasha allowed her to go along and Willie gave her a special firework. "You just hold it in your hand and point it to the sky." He instructed. She took it and InuYasha picked out two more of the tube shaped ones. They returned to their open area and InuYasha lit off his first.

Having been careful with her own firework while they walked, Kagome now held it in her hand and pointed it up in the air as she'd been instructed, but nothing happened. "I think mine is broken."

InuYasha took her hand that held the firework and examined it. "We'll take it back. Willie will know what to do."

As they went Kagome smacked her hand against the butt of the firework she'd been given. Worthless thing wasn't working. She grumbled and gave up and just as her hand dropped to her side it went off. Holding it out away from her it shot off four times before stopping at last. InuYasha had spun around and dodged the four flaring fireworks but the tree to his right didn't have the luxury of legs.

"Oh no!" But as Kagome ran to the tree that was smoldering it was the body beside it that next caught her attention. She'd hit someone with her foolish firework. "InuYasha!" She cried kneeling next to the man's body. "Go get help!" Before InuYasha could return with help though a patrol guard found her.

"What has happened here?" He stepped over the man and knelt down beside her.

Kagome was too panicked to explain. Her heart was racing and pounding in her ears creating an unreal deafening around her. Koga was going to be so disappointed in her. Before she knew what was happening the patrol guard was taking her wrists and pushing them behind her back. "What's going on? I don't understand." She tried to break free, to find the words to explain, but the patrol guard was only holding tighter and binding her wrists together.

InuYasha was back another patrol guard with him and then he was vicious. "What is the meaning of this? It was an accident, a misfire on a firework. I demand you release her."

"I don't care who you are or what happened here. This woman is a crim." The first patrol guard cleared up the confusion in Kagome's head. The small brand on the back of her neck gave him the obligation to treat her as dirt. Crims couldn't be trusted, even if they were freed from their prisons.

"Kagome, I'm sorry, I'll go get Lady Sango and we'll have you out before they book you." He promised. He must have known there was nothing he could do to get her out of this now.

Kagome was only shocked by the fact that he could even stand to look at her. She remained silent as the patrol guard led her away, leaving the other there to help the man she'd hit with the firework. She was glad to see as she was led away that the man was not dead. He sat up and shook his head and she saw the burn marks on his face. He would be forever scarred because of her.

(O.o)

"You what?" Sango was none too happy with InuYasha when he returned to the Mainspring alone.

"I know what she is, and she's being taken to the Boneshaker." InuYasha told her taking her arm and pulling her to their mounts.

"What happened? Why did they arrest her? I don't understand!" Lady Rin being the genteel woman that she was didn't know what it meant to be a crim.

"There was an accident with a firework, someone got hit." InuYasha hoped that would explain it enough for his sister.

"Oh, is everyone alright? I thought it was such a good idea too, and it turned out so wretched." Her voice broke and a tear started in her eye she was going to break down soon. "I must go home, I must speak with Sesshomaru, he'll know just what to do."

Sango made Shippo go with her as an escort and then she turned to InuYasha. "You're explaining this to Miroku and Koga, I hope you know that." She mounted and took off towards the Boneshaker.

(*.*)

The Boneshaker was the only existing prison in Westerfield, and it had a bad reputation. There was a small holding area outside of the prison walls and that's where she was taken first. The air was smoky in this part of town and even the insulated walls of the building couldn't keep the smoke out. With undecorated walls and less that the worst furniture Kagome was sure this wasn't anything like the crim shop she'd sprung Sango from.

She was pushed into a chair and landed on her bound hands. Her dress did nothing to soften the landing. "This isn't so bad."

"Not anymore it isn't." It was a familiar voice that spoke the words, and the chills that went down her spine were all too real.

The boy she once knew was no longer there in the man sitting across from her. "Hojo?"

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not, did not, and will not ever own InuYasha and his gang of merry men… Oh wait that's Robin Hood…

Chapter Five Perdido Street Station

"What happened to you?" With one eye on the door waiting for a returning guard to silence them Kagome worked quickly at the ropes binding her wrists.

"I should ask you the same. Although you were running around stealing hearts it's no wonder you've grown up to be a crim." His voice was thick with disgust but she couldn't care less about what he thought.

"You aren't so nice anymore, what changed that?" Cautiously she pulled her hands under her butt and fought with the length of her dress before slipping them over her feet and resting them in her lap.

"I've grown up, and I don't play dress up anymore. Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit? And that hat, it's so hideous." Hojo knew more than one way to a lady's fist.

"This is the Duchess Rin's hat. She and I have become close friends in recent days. I'm working on stealing something from her brother, or perhaps it's her husband who has it. Either way I only look hideous because a woman wearing breeches isn't something one can get away with in today's fashion." She grumbled rubbing her wrists raw as she worked the knot free.

"The Shinkon? Is that what you're after sweetheart? Because you are looking in all the wrong places." His words made her snap to attention.

How did he know about the jewel? He knew so intricately that he knew it by name. "What are you playing at?"

"I see you're almost out there. A few more seconds and that knot will be freed. Help me escape and I'll tell you where the jewel is." His offer was a one-time thing, but Kagome had a tightening in her gut that told her trusting him wasn't on the agenda.

"You could escape yourself, you don't need me." She wasn't going to mention the small shard of glass shaped like a weapon she'd seen in his boot as she'd been led in.

"Quite right you are, but you need me." Now wasn't this a pickle. Hojo knew he had her in a hard place and she didn't have much time to make a decision.

"Okay, we get out of here together. You tell me how to find the jewel. What is it you want again?" She slipped her first hand free at last and then undid the last knot to free her other.

"InuYasha. That's all I want." This was strange, and the look on Hojo's face was anything but comforting.

"Why him?" She wasn't going to be able to promise that. There was no way InuYasha was going to go willingly with Hojo just because she told him to.

"I have my reasons, as do you. I'm sure our master has a reason for each of us to be getting these things he needs." Hojo smirked as her face lit up in realization.

"You work for Naraku too." Now she really couldn't trust him. "Why does he want InuYasha?"

"His reasons are his own. Do we have a deal?" He quirked an eyebrow and tilted his head waiting for me to make my decision.

"Fine, I get the jewel and then you get InuYasha." Kagome grumbled knowing she was going to have to find a way of warning InuYasha before something bad happened.

"Very well." Hojo leaned down and sliced his restrains on the glass she'd seen in his boot. Stupid guards knew nothing about crims.

Kagome quelled her noisy brain wanting it to pause for a moment so they could escape before she let it run rampant with thoughts until it connected the dots to figure out Naraku's plan. Hojo went over to the small receptionist desk that was empty and pushed around papers looking for something while Kagome went to the door to check the coast. "Let's go." She looked back and Hojo was just tossing down a pen before following her.

Kagome knew this wasn't the Boneshaker itself, but it held crims. It was almost as if they wanted them to get out. This brought another theory to her head that wouldn't be quelled. Was this a set up? Had Hojo put this together to get her help? Or was it higher up the chain, had Naraku set this up? She was so confused, it made no sense.

"This is too easy." Hojo muttered behind her and she knew instantly he hadn't done this. His hands were shaking in anticipation and a sheen of sweat made his face look glossy.

"Is your boss by chance helping us out?" Kagome whispered back stopping in her tracks as footsteps approached. They were two hundred feet from the exit.

"He's our boss technically, and I never think of him as that. He's more of a parasite that I can't live without." This made Kagome laugh despite their situation but then the approaching person—whoever it had been—returned, their footsteps retreating.

"Let's just get out of here. We can debate who helped us once we're free." Although Kagome had no intention of spending any more time with her old acquaintance once they were safely outside. They ran hard for the door, waiting any longer would only be suicide.

Once they were outside Kagome almost cried. It had been InuYasha who had distracted all of the guards. She wanted to tell him to leave, to get away from her while he could. But Sango stepped around the corner and saved the day. "Thank you." Kagome heaved the running hadn't been good on her leg and now as her adrenaline dissipated she could feel it burn.

"Who are you?" InuYasha growled at Hojo's proximity to Kagome.

He only smiled quite evilly before turning to Kagome and ignoring the question. "I believe I owe you my life Kagome, thank you again." He winked with his right eye so that InuYasha and Sango wouldn't catch it. Then he lifted her hand for a kiss leaving behind a small slip of paper that she did well to keep concealed.

"Kagome, do you have any idea how dead you are right now?" Sango seethed ignoring Hojo as he turned his back and disappeared into the dark alleyway.

"Let's take this somewhere else." Kagome advised, after all they were still standing in the shadow of the Boneshaker.

Sango huffed and then went to her mount showing no pity on her or her beat up leg. InuYasha however was still in the mood for trouble. He helped her to his horse, mounted and then lifted her to sit cradled in his arms before him. Another grumble from Sango only increased the smirk on his face. "What happened to my horse?" She kept her voice low not wanting to enrage Sango further.

"Shippo took her." InuYasha replied following Sango as she led the way to Koga's townhouse. "Who was the man you escaped with?"

"I knew him as a child. We grew up living next door to each other. He's changed a lot." Kagome retreated into her head trying to work every angle she could come up with to figure out Naraku's plan. What would he want InuYasha for? It was time she asked Miroku what his modifications were for, she needed to know why he had them. What made him special?

He was talking to her but she hardly caught a word as her brain overflowed with information that wasn't adding up. It had to be the modifications. Maybe she should just ask him. She looked up at his amber eyes that were kind when they looked at her. And there was his smile with its fangs didn't seem vicious when he smiled at her. And the ears on his head, how were they dangerous? "InuYasha, how come you have-" she was cut off from her question though as they had just made it through the gates. Koga and Miroku were both there simmering with fury. The hate in their eyes was enough to make her want to protect InuYasha.

"Calm down will you?" But it seemed her tone only infuriated them more. "Gentlemen, I believe you will both need a reality check. This goes beyond no one but myself, if you have anger you will extended it to me only." She didn't let InuYasha interfere, just had him help her to her feet before making him leave.

"Are you insane? Leaving Shippo and Sango behind to prance off with a man who tried to kill you? And on top of that getting arrested! He knows you're a crim now. You can no longer trust him." Miroku hadn't even held back details that Koga wasn't privy too. He was so angry he didn't seem to care.

"Kagome how could you do that? Do you want to be dead?" Koga couldn't look at her, which was harder to accept than she realized.

"Look, if InuYasha wanted me dead he would have left me to the Boneshaker. I think him risking his life to help me escape was enough for me to tell he's on our side." Kagome loved the way both men couldn't come up with a response. Neither knew how to dispute this bit of truth. "He knew I was a crim and he helped me, that is enough for me. You can be mad at me all you want, but don't be angry with him."

"Fine, he's off the hook this time. Shippo come with me, you're getting an upgrade." Miroku took Shippo and headed back up the driveway.

"How is it you got arrested?" Koga held her eyes now wanting the exact truth of the matter.

Sango held her silence but yet again this was something she couldn't lie about. "He took me to see some fireworks. One of mine was faulty, or so we thought. We were returning it when it misfired and it hit a man." Shame reddened her face as she remembered the flaming tree and then the fallen man. Her panic returned to her momentarily at the memory but she banished it remembering the man still lived.

Koga didn't hear another word, nor did he want to. He turned his horse and left her standing there. "Sango, I'm sorry." Reaching for her best friend's hand she was expecting at least one person to take pity on her. Sango was not going to be that person this time.

"Maybe it's best if we leave now." Sango murmured before leaving her there too. She would have to walk up the driveway with only her aching leg for company. It was what she deserved after all. The late afternoon sun was neither harsh nor lenient and it made the walk all the more dreadful.

(^.^)

Sango hated the state she was leaving her friend in, but there was something deeper inside of her that was aching. Kagome was going to decide they had to leave, and leaving meant no more Miroku. Sure he was disorderly and he couldn't keep his hands to himself. He was an obnoxious flirt and a never ending know-it-all. Those where the qualities that made him different, they made him special.

She went to her rooms to pace. She couldn't keep going like this. They needed to escape for good. They needed to destroy Naraku. It must have been hours that she walked back and forth across the single carpet in her room because her stomach was starting to protest the lack of food and her legs were sensitive. There was a knock at her door but she ignored it keeping her back to the door while she ran ideas through her mind. Whoever it had been left her uninterrupted.

Good she didn't need someone else picking apart her thoughts. Finally her stomach would wait no longer and the setting sun signaled it was after supper time so the kitchen should be empty and the rest of the house settled into idleness. She could sneak down for something to eat and be back in her room before the sun set completely. However she didn't make it to the kitchen. She didn't even make it out her door.

Miroku sat against the wall across from her room. There was an untouched plate of food next to him and he seemed like he was napping. "Miroku? Wake up." She leaned down and nudged him with her finger.

He roused and frowned up at her. "What's wrong Sango? This isn't about Kagome is it?"

"It's not about what she's done. It's about what it means for us." Sango dropped her head not wanting to explain to him that they were going to abandon him.

"We're going to run away aren't we? Do you think we can escape him?" Miroku pushed up her chin with his finger.

"Not we, just us." Her words were enough for him to figure it out.

"You're leaving me behind." He didn't sound upset just stunned, like this was the one thing he hadn't expected.

"It is her choice. I made that promise long before I met you and long before I fell in love with you." Sango let the words out as they were the only thing she had left to say to him.

"Stay with me. She'll be fine on her own, I can even send Shippo. You stay." He took her arm and pulled her closer.

"I can't do that." Shock ran through her as tears fell down her cheek.

"Yes you can, it's your life Sango." He was inches from her now, about to kiss her she suspected.

"I owe her my life, and I always will. She gave up everything she had to save me. I wasn't even worth it back then." His lips found hers silencing her with his passion.

The salt from her tears mixed in with his sweet lips turning the taste bittersweet. "Sango please. Don't suffer through this. If she won't let you stay, then I will follow you."

She nodded knowing she wouldn't be able to speak without blubbering. "Would you eat now?" Miroku asked offering the cold food on the untouched plate.

"Come with me." She rose taking the plate and then his hand and leading him into her room.

(.)

"Shippo, must you stand so close? I'm not going anywhere?" Miroku's upgrade on the robotic boy was just a smidge too much for Kagome. He'd followed her everywhere keeping on her tail no further than a few feet behind her at all times. He was driving her mad with his silence and his dead eyes hinted that he didn't understand what she was telling him.

She'd made it up to the house alone and had the butler send her food to her room. It took her what felt like hours to climb the stairs and once she'd reached her room her bandages needed changing. The white linen that had covered her leg was now sopped in red. "Just perfect." She had muttered removing her dress so as not to get the blood on her skirts. Her bloomers were a lost cause and so she had kept them on even after she was bandaged. The maid brought up some steaming water and she had cleaned out the linen and then her bloomers before changing into the men's pants she owned and a loose blouse.

About that time Shippo had arrived being freshly upgraded into a no talk, no fun, no space mindset. She couldn't even pace her own room without him trailing her. She found that lying in her bed was the only thing he didn't follow her lead on. He stood off to the side keeping her in his sight. Grumbling she slipped from the bed and went to the dress she had stripped from. In the small hidden pocket she pulled the slip of paper Hojo had given her. Based on her clock she had three hours. The note read:

Kagome,

Midnight. Perdido Street Station. Bring InuYasha and I'll tell you where the jewel can be found.

Hojo

She had her reservations about going. However, she had a plan. The maid brought up her food and she ate till she was full. She offered the rest to Shippo who took what he was offered with no hesitation. "Would you like some water?" He nodded and she went to the water basin behind her changing shade. She slipped a few drops of Morlock Night—a simple sedative that she'd found very useful in years past—into his cup to put him to sleep.

He took the cup with no inhibitions. The plate was empty and he was quickly sucking down the water. Kagome didn't have to wait long for the effects to kick in. His eyes stopped tracking her movements and she knew it was her chance. Snatching him up was the easy part getting him into her wardrobe and then racing to her vanity to get the chair before he escaped was the hard part. Once he was secured behind the door she sighed her relief. Now it was time for the hardest part.

She didn't waste time. Strapping on her weapons as quickly as she could she knew going out the door wasn't going to fly. The servant's stair was her plan. It led down to the green sitting room and from there she would go straight for the door. Two things got in her way. Koga who was sitting in his study reading something and the butler who insisted on having the stable boy bring her around her horse—he also promised to keep this run in just between the two of them.

Out the door the stable boy handed her lead over and then helped her to mount. Even at a gallop it seemed to take her forever to arrive at InuYasha's townhouse. This time there was no sneaking in. She left her mount with the stable master who greeted her at the door. He was another addition the Marquis had added to his home in order to fortify it against her. She presented herself to the steward inside the door who pursed his lips at her before seeking her approval in to see his master. He returned and graciously led her to InuYasha's study where he stood by a burning fire with a glass of port in his hand. Wasn't that the cliché.

She refused any refreshments offered to her and remained silent till the steward was out of the room. "Kagome what's going on? What are you wearing? Why are you here at this hour?" His questions were more than just those three but he paused to let her answer.

"I don't have time to explain, not fully, I need your help." Her pleading eyes must have led him to the wrong conclusion because a growl escaped him.

"Did he hurt you?" For a moment Kagome thought the glass in his hand was going to crack under the pressure but then he tossed back the remaining liquid and set the glass above the fireplace very precisely.

"No, this has nothing to do with Koga." She couldn't find the words to tell him the truth. She hadn't even told Koga the truth and here she was prepared to tell a man she'd known for only a few days exactly who she was.

"What is it then Kagome? Spit it out." He was searching her eyes for the answer that she was so hesitant to give him.

"You shot me two nights ago in your front lawn." Her head had dropped but the words were clear.

'I shot you? Are you sure you're feeling alright?" He moved closer and placed his hand to her cheek feeling for a fever.

"I was the one who broke in. I put that thing around your neck. You can't get it off can you?" She reached under his collar and pulled out the red beaded necklace that would send him crashing to the floor at her command.

"It couldn't have been you. That bullet would have killed you." He was frustrated trying to put the pieces together and come up with some other answer.

"Your aim isn't as good as you thought." She shrugged trying to make it easier on him.

He turned from her seeming to be having a battle with his better judgment. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I'm in trouble. I need something from you." Her admission made him turn back around.

"What do you need?" He was going to help her, she could already tell by the look on his face.

"So you aren't mad? Not even a little? I mean I did break into your home. And you shot me, so maybe that makes us kind of even." She was rambling, but she felt a bit distanced from him now. If he would just be mad at her and yell at her she would feel a lot better.

"Did you want me to be mad? Or perhaps I could shoot you again?" He offered a small smile to let her know he was joking.

"I would feel better if you were angry at least." She explained with a shrug.

"Well you're just going to have to suffer." He decided not seeming the least bit upset which was really torturing her. "Now what is it you need from me?"

"The jewel." She assumed he would just know what she was talking about but maybe that was a bad idea.

"Which jewel? I am in possession of half my family heirlooms most of them jewels." Turning from her he went to a box on a shelf and opened it showing her a large collection of jewels that were most likely not even half of his holdings. The jewel she was looking for was not among the riches.

"It's called the Shinkon. I've been searching for it and I know your family must have it." Her fingers brushed over the precious stones hoping the round one she was searching for was among the throng.

"That name doesn't sound familiar. I could ask my brother, he might know it." Amber eyes met gray ones and he frowned at the tear breaching her waterline. "Why do you need it?"

"If I don't get that jewel I'll never see my brother again." She whispered swallowing back her tears.

"Miroku? Did something happen to him after I left?" But that didn't make sense. She'd tried to steal the jewel two nights ago.

"Miroku isn't my brother. A woman can't travel with a male companion if he isn't her brother or husband." It was the truth. She didn't need the extra rumors floating around and drawing attention to herself.

"I see." This time he stayed silent longer mulling his thoughts over in his head while keeping his emotions masked.

Kagome lifted her hand to his neck and pulled the red beaded necklace forward. "Miroku makes a lot of gadjets. Most of them are harmless, but he made one for Naraku. It was incomplete it needed a power source. A jewel with supposed magical powers would do the trick. Naraku has had my brother for years, as a slave. I worked a deal with him. I told him I'd get him the jewel if he'd give me my brother back. I've spent two years searching for it, my brother is dying. I need that jewel."

"I must be crazy listening to you." He murmured taking her hand in his. "Alright I'll make you a deal."

Her eyes snapped up to his face at those words. "What? Don't keep me waiting."

"I'll help you get that jewel, if you take this thing off of me." He meant the necklace that would knock him to the ground face first. That was all he wanted.

She couldn't help her relief. "That I can do. Miroku said it would disintegrate when it was no longer useful."

"So what does that mean?" The necklace twirled around his neck as her hands looked for a clasp.

"I'm not sure. You tried taking it off didn't you?" She stopped not finding what she was searching for.

"Of course I did. I even took a knife to it, almost slit my own throat by accident." He grumbled remembering the accident and the way his housekeeper had shouted at him for being an imbecile.

"Maybe I have to take it off, since I put it on." She lifted the beads up over his head and it came off just like a necklace should. "Sit." InuYasha flinched at the word but her final command shuddered through the gadjet and then it was just ash in her palms.

"That's neat. I'm going to have to ask him about that one. Now how much time do we have?" He was all business again as she brushed off her hands over the fire.

"We have four more days, but there's something else." How was she going to tell him this? It still didn't make sense to her.

"What now?" A hand through his hair showed her his aggression. Even if it was pent up she was starting to unload too much on him.

"Naraku wants you now too." His disbelief was more than obvious as he laughed at her words. "I'm serious! I'm meeting Hojo tonight. That's why I came to see you. If you knew where the jewel was then I wouldn't have to go see him and offer you as exchange for the information I need."

"So you really came here to convince me to come with you and then stab me in the back for the know-how on finding the jewel?" His chest rumbled as he finally showed signs of his anger.

"No. I couldn't do it. That's why I had to tell you. I want you to come with me. We can get the information and then get out. Hojo doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve, and I can take him on my own. All you have to do is show up so he'll tell me what I need to know." No amount of begging was going to remove his anger. She'd only succeeded in pissing him off.

"Why does he want me?" He refused to look at her anyway so it didn't matter.

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense." Her eyes were threatening a waterfall as she was losing all hope of saving her brother.

"Bloody hell, I am crazy." His curse didn't bother her but the way his body loosened up confused her. "I'm going to help you. I don't know why. Hell I do know why. What time were you supposed to meet Hojo? And where?"

Her heart soared with elation she was going to explode at his words but his reverberating growl brought her back to reality. "Perdido Street Station, midnight."

"No time to consult my brother about the jewel then." He muttered. "Let me go get geared up. I take it you have more than one weapon on you?"

She only nodded and he left her standing there waiting for him to return. Her brain kept asking why. She didn't understand why he agreed to help her after everything she'd told him. It sure as heck wasn't her persuasive words or her personality.

"Take these." Upon his return he pushed two more weapons into her hands which she started to refuse. "I don't care how many of your own you have on. I'm not leaving here without you carrying these."

"Let's go then." Kagome took the guns that were no doubt loaded with the same bullets that had hit her leg and hid them in her coat. The black fabric weighed her down but she was more than ready.

"How is your leg? Are you going to be up for a fight?" It was obvious he believed in who she was and wasn't going to treat her like a doll that needed protecting.

"I'll survive." Out the door and on their mounts it only took ten minutes to arrive at Perdido Street Station that was vacant at this hour. "I'm going in first."

Not waiting for his approval she took the stairs down to the station. "Hojo? I have what you want."

"How did you get him here? That must have taken some of your more exceptional talents." His sneering face accompanied his suggestive words and both had InuYasha bristling.

"Can it. I'm ready for my information. I've held up my end now where it is." Her arms crossed over her chest and her hip locked at a sharp angle. She was all business. She couldn't afford to slip up with InuYasha at stake and her brother.

"Not so fast sweetheart. Don't think for one second you might be smarter than me." A quick wave of his arm that sent InuYasha into a crouch revealed two men moving from the shadows. "InuYasha leaves with them and then I give you your information."

Kagome caught InuYasha's signaling nod from the corner of her eye. "Okay, but he doesn't go out of my sight until you tell me."

The two shadows took InuYasha to the exit but stopped at the bottom of the stairs to wait for a final signal. "The clockwork heart has the jewel."

Digesting the words only led to more confusion. They made no sense and as Hojo moved away from her and the two shadows started pulling away InuYasha her body kicked into action. Her foot found the left side of Hojo's face sending him sprawling to the ground. She heard the commotion over by InuYasha and two seconds later she had his weapons pulled and two triggers pulled. She hit the right one in the chest and the left at his hip. They both dropped and InuYasha grinned up at her. "Nice shooting."

"Nice weaponry." She returned pocketing the guns in her jacket.

"Nice knife too wouldn't you say Kagome?" Underestimating him had been the only flaw in her plan and now he stood behind her with a knife at her side. InuYasha backed up a few steps his hands raised.

"Don't be stupid. I'll go with you." InuYasha looked like a deer in the headlights of a steamroller. Clearly he didn't know what he was saying.

"No, you will go with them. I'm staying here with her." This time four shadows appeared. Hojo had been underestimated greatly, but then he was being backed by Naraku.

A raging beast was unleashed in InuYasha as he shredded through his opponents but then more shadows came and they kept coming. It was a device, Kagome realized, that's why they had no shape, no apparent solidity. Naraku had created life. Or something that looked like it. "Hojo stop, they're going to kill him!"

"He would be no use to me dead, and beside we need him good and pumped. He won't be any use to us if he can't fight." His hold on her loosened and she quickly disarmed him and jabbed a finger into his eye. This time she wasn't going to underestimate him. She pulled a knife from her belt and struck out. Her blow landed deep in his thigh, the blade was buried to the hilt.

From there she sliced him with another blade across the cheek before landing another kick that hit squarely in his chest. She was on an unstoppable warpath but then a strangled cry from InuYasha behind her caught her attention. Wasting no time she flung herself into the fray surrounding him. Punches landed hard hitting her face, ribs, arms, legs and once over a shoulder blade. Elbows landed blows in the more sensitive areas like her stomach and neck. Not to mention the feet that were stomping her own and hitting her shins. She was in the fight until she dropped to the floor. Her vision was blurry from her own blood but the crowd of shadows was thinning. Maybe they could get out of this. InuYasha was still fighting and still landing kicks, shots and even the occasional punch.

She dragged herself from the pack of shadows needing a moment to recalculate her plan. Her injured leg wasn't working right. Her arms felt numb. Her stomach was heaving which lead to her heavy breathing that expanded her ribs that possibly had cracked in a few places. Her face was damaged for sure. Her nose got lucky, being small it wasn't much of a target, but she'd have a black eye for sure. Something was bleeding perhaps above her right eyebrow.

She waited for the spinning to stop and then quickly found InuYasha's weapons again and was about to let them fly when a hand knotted into her hair and pulled her off the ground ripping a scream from her throat. "Terminate." Hojo's command dispersed the shadow men and left InuYasha sagging for a second. "You come with me now, or she's as good as dead and you get to watch."

Kagome closed her eyes not wanting to give InuYasha a chance to risk his own life again. "Go." She whispered through cracked lips. "Take him and leave."

InuYasha must have done the right thing because Hojo dropped her. Trying to sit up wasn't going to fly. She couldn't even get her elbows under her. Her body was numb from the pain and her one good eye watched from the wet cement floor of the train station as Hojo bound his wrists and pushed him to the stairs. "Wait, don't leave her here. She's bleeding; she's hurt. Don't leave here like that. Take her to a doctor, please!" His pleading voice was the last thing she heard as her body shut down. There would be no more thinking tonight.

She woke not long after. It wasn't safe for her to stay here, wherever here was. She couldn't quite remember what all had happened. The fog in her brain was enough to make her dread having to stand. She needed to get up. She had to get up. The blood on her face was starting to get crusty and her mouth was dry as a bone. Water and a rag would be her best friends right now.

The Grandville, she remembered that part of the plan. She would go there and wait for Miroku and Sango to find her. Getting there was going to be tricky but if she remembered correctly her mare was close by. Her first obstacle was the stairs, but thank god for the man who invented the hand rail because without him and his invention she never would have made it to the top. Getting on her horse was her second. It was a miracle Hojo had left her behind. "Okay. Just like riding a bike with a broken leg. Sounds easy enough." She muttered encouragement to herself as she lifted a sore leg and placed her foot in the stirrup. One quick hop and she'd be up. If she didn't manage it the first time it wasn't going to happen at all. She gave it all of her strength and managed to pull herself into the saddle.

From there it was as simple as letting the animal do the walking and her do the driving. She wondered if their next stop on their grand adventure would be a place with cars that were more easily accessible. The Grandville was two blocks closer than InuYasha's townhouse and she didn't think going back there without InuYasha would be a good idea. His servants would want to know where he was. As for returning to Koga's townhouse she couldn't do that either. It was too far away and she wouldn't stay aloft for the ride. She would have to wait it out for Miroku and Sango to find her. The chill of the night air was the only thing she was thankful for as it numbed her pain and allowed her to pass out undisturbed right inside the door of the Grandville.

(T.T)

Sango woke up feeling wonderfully warm and content. She snuggled further into her duvet and the man next to her. There were no regrets in her head, and it didn't matter how many times Miroku had told her she could stay, she wasn't going to. Her vow to protect Kagome for the rest of her life outweighed her love. Even if she was happier in this moment than she'd ever be again. Her ears picked up the sound of a light thud. Something similar to the sound she and Miroku had been making. Repetitive and exact Sango shot up in bed realizing the sound was generating from Kagome's room.

What was her friend up to? She wouldn't think that Koga was in there. That only meant that Kagome might be trying to escape. Where she would run off to at this hour Sango was unsure. It was nearing dawn however so maybe her friend was getting hungry or antsy. Sango pulled on a layer of clothes and then headed next door. Miroku had jammed up her door with one of his gadjets that would set off an alarm if she tried to break through it. It wasn't this door she was banging on though. She disengaged the gadjet and left it hanging from the handle before entering the room.

She sighed her relief when she found the bed empty. The covers were a bit ruffled but didn't look slept in. The banging was coming from the wardrobe, from whatever was in the wardrobe. Sango approached it and pulled the chair from in front of it. Shippo fell out into a lump on the floor. "Shippo? What happened? Where's Kagome?"

"Something in the water." He was hoarse and looked exhausted as he crumpled.

"Kagome poisoned you? How long has she been gone?" Sango didn't wait for an answer she rushed back to her room to tell Miroku. "She's gone."

"Kagome? How long?" Miroku was grumbling as he got up and dressed. "Where do you think she'd go?"

"InuYasha maybe? Or Lady Rin, either of them would have taken her in." Sango strapped on her weapons running through a mental list of places to check. "We'll check InuYasha's townhouse first. Lady Rin will no doubt come calling here later."

"Should we tell Koga?" It wasn't a bad idea, but Sango couldn't see how it would help.

"Leave him here. If Kagome comes back someone will have to rein her in. We'll send Shippo to some of the easier places on my list and we'll take the harder ones." Sango left to go give Shippo his orders.

But as they went down the stairs together after the sun had risen Koga was announced out of the house. "Should one of us stay here?" Miroku waited for Sango's order.

"No, we all go looking." Sango headed for the door and then they were off searching. InuYasha's townhouse was a waste of time. His butler informed them that he'd left the previous evening and never returned. He said nothing about Kagome being with him.

The same went for Lady Rin. Her distraught at finding out that Kagome was missing sent her into a panic. She intended to send out the guard looking for her. It took everything Sango could say to stop her tailspin and calm her down. Finally she agreed to wait it out. Sango promised to find Kagome and then they left.

"I'm running out of ideas." Sango admitted as they rode through the park searching all the stores along the way.

"Lady Sango!" It was Lady Kikyo who rode up in a carriage next to them. "Such a pleasure to run into you."

"Hello Lady Kikyo. Have you seen Lady Kagome today? She seems to have run off." Sango smiled at the lady candidly admiring the gold around her neck. Then she had to pause. She didn't hear a word of Lady Kikyo's response. Around the lady's neck hanging from the gold chain was the jewel. It was what they'd been searching for and it had been right under their noses.

As soon as the lady nodded a goodbye Sango turned to Miroku. "She has the jewel. You saw it right?"

"Yes." His eyes held her hope but they were still missing their friend. "What can we do?"

"I'll follow her, you keep searching for Kagome." Sango decided turning her horse to trail after Lady Kikyo. "Just meet me back at Koga's townhouse in a few hours."

They split up and Miroku continued on their current trajectory. Mainspring was the next stop but like he assumed she wasn't there. Where would she be? He didn't even know why she'd left in the first place. Had she found out about him and Sango? Had she overheard him trying to talk Sango into staying with him? Did she think they would have left her alone? Or did she disappear to make it easier on them?

He decided she wouldn't have left without her real brother and so she had to be out searching for the jewel. The only problem was they'd checked the places she would have searched for it. Only what if something had happened to her? What if something went wrong? The Grandville.

"Miroku!" Shippo's voice behind him pulled him out of his thoughts.

"We know where she is." He finished for the boy and they took off at a gallop. Miroku could only hope that Sango would be as productive in her task.

"Oh God, Kagome." Her body was stiff as a board as he rolled her onto her back. Her mare had been the welcome sign they had hoped for and the blood trail from there had been what they feared.

She was battered and bruised but she came awake as his hand found her face under the dirt, blood and saliva. "Kagome, you're going to be okay." He soothed her turning to Shippo he commanded the boy to hurry to find Koga and have Doctor Steel meet them at his townhouse.

"Miroku, what does it do?" Her words cracked and withered and he didn't understand what she was asking.

"Shh, just relax. I've got you. You're going to be alright." He pushed back her matted hair wishing he had some water to rinse her off.

"His mods, what are they for?" Her voice was urgent like she had to know.

"You mean InuYasha? Did he do this to you?" His fury ignited but she shook her head.

"What does it do Miroku?" Her eyes were focusing and tracking his movements which was a good sign.

"What does what do Kagome?" He wasn't understanding a word that she was saying. What had she figured out?

"The machine, the one you built for Naraku. What does it do?" She coughed and convulsed and he held her steady.

Miroku frowned unsure of why she wanted this information. Then his brain shot off on an electrical vibration and he knew exactly what she was getting at. It had been Naraku's plan all along. "It allows the operator to switch bodies with any person."

End Chapter.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha and his crew!

Chapter Six Forewarned

"He's going to switch bodies with InuYasha!" It was the only explanation Kagome could come up with but seeing as her head was spinning and her body was numb her protests to Miroku's arms weren't doing much.

"Why InuYasha? Wouldn't his brother be a better target? Sure InuYasha is rich, but the Duke is the one with the real wealth. He has all that property and those stocks, not to mention that beautiful wife." Miroku was amusing her to distraction so he could lift her without her protests.

"It's his mods." She whispered groaning as his arms locked her against his chest squeezing her battered ribs.

"Hush." Miroku was still seething over that tidbit of information that he was withholding. It wasn't a pretty story and both Kagome and Sango would not be better off knowing.

"If you don't tell me how he got them then I'll go speak to his brother." Kagome kept her voice strong despite the wince covering her face.

"You aren't going to be able to walk for at least a week." Miroku informed her with another glare that at this rate would never leave his face. He shut her up as he tossed her over her horse gently enough not to hurt her further.

She grumbled a response that he didn't hear and then went on to complain at him as he led her horse back to Koga's townhouse. Dr. Steel and Koga awaited them at the front step, both looked weary and uneasy. Koga was the first to realize it was Kagome slumped over the back of her horse. His scowl didn't faze Miroku as he dismounted and quickly went to her lifting her from her horse.

As her face was revealed Koga grumbled. The doctor stepped forward to examine her bloody face under his bespectacled gaze. "Bring her inside quickly."

The doctor ordered a hot basin of water and a slew of rags from the butler as they carried her into the tea room that was never used. She was laid out on a chaise that was a lovely creamy white. By the time the doctor had finished cleaning her though it was a lovely creamy red—except for the places where her clothing turned the chaise a muddy brown.

She grumbled as they moved her but remained otherwise unresponsive. About halfway through Dr. Steel's examination Koga straightened and pulled Miroku from the room. "What is going on here?" He demanded answers not only with his voice but with the tight balled fists at his sides.

"She ran away last night, we think she went to find the Marquis." Miroku tip toed over this scrap of information knowing the reaction he was likely to get.

"What the hell was she doing seeking him out?" It was the resonating growl that halted Miroku and the flash of something inhuman in Koga's eyes that made him squirm in a moment of doubt.

"I know you have an inkling of what's going on here, don't play coy. She was trying to get us out of a lot of trouble with a rather unsavory acquaintance we share." Tip toeing was becoming a sport for Miroku at this point one wrong word and Koga might lose his last bit of sanity.

"I know what it is you do Miroku, I am willing to overlook it. For her, and for her safety I ignore it. I know she'll have it no other way, but why the Marquis?" Koga paused abruptly trying to contain some part of him he was holding in.

"She believed he was in possession of a rare item we need to settle a debt. She went to him so he would give it to her." God only knows what went down after she had tracked down the Marquis, no doubt something hadn't gone according to plan.

"And he did that to her?" His fist let up only for a moment to point in her general direction.

"I don't know. She said something about him being taken. Perhaps something more is to be discovered here." The truth was Miroku was just as lost as Koga was. He didn't know why Kagome had disappeared into the night only to turn up the next morning nearly beaten to death and wildly claiming Naraku wanted InuYasha for his mods. Miroku knew they weren't that important.

"Well then we'll have to speak to her about that." Koga pushed back into the sitting room and stopped the doctor from the needle of morphine he was about to plunge into her vein.

"Are you mad? She's in a vast amount of pain and I have to re-break her ribs to reset them, I'm not doing that while she's conscious." What the doctor wasn't going to do was speak further. Koga hauled him up and booted him out the door firmly shutting out him and Miroku before stuffing a chair up under the knobs to keep them out.

"Kagome wake up." His voice was none too kind as he shook her none too gently.

"Koga you're hurting me, what is it?" She'd never felt his hands touch her harshly but as she slowly glanced into his eyes to seek out his problem. What she found was overwhelming anger.

"Why him? Why did you go to the Marquis? Haven't I always been willing to help you regardless of what it is you do?" His eyes searched hers as she blinked trying to come up with a good lie. She knew it was too late for lies however and Koga was going to be pulled into this one way or another.

"Naraku wanted him." She confessed holding his eyes so he'd know she was telling the truth. "I was the only one who could get him to go with Hojo."

"Hojo?" Koga stood up gingerly turning away with a thoughtful expression on his face. When he turned back he was composed. Nothing showed in his dark eyes and for a second Kagome worried more about that then the pain engulfing her body.

"Koga? What is it? Are you all right?" Trying to sit up she kept her eyes on him wanting him to talk to her for the first time and really wanting his voice to tell her he was fine.

"I have to go, I have business that needs taken care of. I'll have the doctor put you out now so he can fix you up." He was stiff in his retreat and he ignored Kagome's pleading questions that followed him from the room. Koga nodded to Dr. Steel and Miroku dismissing himself from further explanation. It was where he was planning on going that would create a problem were anyone to find out his destination.

Seething over Kagome's evident passion for another man Koga ignored his man servant and pulled on a long coat. He tied back his hair then pulled the hood up around his face to conceal his identity. He was out the door in another minute and mounting his horse without the saddle in the next.

There was nothing to stop his rage until he'd busted through the door of Naraku's underground workshop. The dark oily man sat where he usually did behind a cherry desk. His fingers drummed flippantly over the desk his attention trained on a small round orb on his desk. "Where is he?" Koga's knuckles cracked as he jammed them into the wood creating a wave of movement on the desk.

Composed Naraku gently trapped the orb under an upturned glass then looked up leaving his hand protectively over the glass. "Hojo? I suppose he's around cleaning something or perhaps attending to my current prisoners. I have two now, you know?"

"Yes I know. Have Hojo bring him to me." Koga backed off the desk needing a moment to pace.

"What do you want with the boy?" It seemed that Koga's request had gained Naraku's attention.

"Not Souta, InuYasha. Stop messing around and give me InuYasha." His anger rose up again as Naraku scoffed and held back a bubble of laughter.

"What makes you think I have InuYasha? I suppose I could arrange to have him retrieved from his home, but that may take a few hours." Naraku's cocky response earned him a growl.

"He's here already. Hojo must be working another angle behind your back. He has InuYasha here." This bit of information caused Naraku to rise up from his seat. He snatched the iridescent orb and turned towards the back of the room. Hojo arrived minutes after Naraku hit the small black button that sent off strobes and sirens.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" With each movement closer to his master Hojo seemed to shake. By the time he stood before Naraku his whole body radiated fear, worry, and guilt.

"InuYasha, I don't care where you have him, bring him to me." Naraku remained calm as he dealt with his minion. Koga, however, was still seething and still unable to regain his control.

Another five minutes of his pacing and Hojo reluctantly returned with a tied up InuYasha who was also outraged. "So, you are the mastermind behind all of this? What is it you want from me? Or are you just afraid of the competition?"

"I want him dead. Now." Koga pounded on Naraku's desk infuriated with the smirk sustained on InuYasha's face.

"Perhaps I can offer you one better. And in return you can do me a favor?" Naraku stood from his chair rolling the small orb between his fingers.

"What would you like now Naraku?" Koga gave him the time to reply interested in his offer only slightly. He knew however Naraku wouldn't kill InuYasha without a bargain that would grant him something he wanted.

"I can give you what you want. I can give you Kagome. I can promise she'll be in love with only you and she'll stay with you forever." It was an offer Naraku knew he wouldn't refuse.

"How will you manage that?" A lifted eyebrow was his only sign or resignation, he knew further entangling himself with Naraku would lead nowhere he wanted to be.

"I can put you inside of his body. I admit it isn't exactly the perfect ending, but she will stay with you no matter what. She is in love with a face not a man. Clearly she hasn't had time enough to get to know him so it is merely the face that will create the bond you want so bad." Naraku left off his end of the deal knowing Koga would need to be fully convinced that it was the only option.

"And you will want in return?" His disbelief showed on his face.

"Yours. You won't need it anymore, and in my body I am not allowed out in the general public without someone calling for the constable. Don't you agree?" The small orb rolled through his fingers and then he tightened his grip over the precious jewel.

"Deal, but only if you keep my record clean, you hear me? If you want to do your dirty dealing you do it in your own body." Koga reached out a hand to seal their deal noticing that InuYasha only remained silent while they spoke. It was hard to tell what was going on in his mind or what he was thinking of that was keeping him silent.

"To the machine then, I call it the Altera. It is a good name, don't you think?" Naraku was looking for a compliment but Koga wasn't willing to oblige him. "Did you want to rough him up a bit before we do this? Alleviate some of that rage?"

"Let's just get this over with." He muttered, "I have a girl to check on and a masquerade to prepare for."

"You won't need a mask Koga, you'll need a personality." InuYasha informed him breaking his silence. His eyes were calculating the movements around him searching for an escape.

"Oh, you don't think I can be you for a few nights? Hah! All I have to do is keep my nose higher than everyone else's and no one will suspect a thing." Koga smirked now taking his seat as Naraku directed him to it. Closing his eyes he anticipated opening them in a new body. Being InuYasha really would fix a majority of his problems, perhaps instead though he would only give Kagome a reason to hate him before returning to his own body and winning her over. Naraku could take InuYasha's body for all he cared. Besides, he had other reasons to keep his own body, reasons Naraku wouldn't need to find out about.

At the last minute as Koga was plotting his revenge and success while Naraku readied the machine InuYasha moved into action. He hadn't expected the outburst a few seconds late as InuYasha burst into action sending the room in an uproar in his attempt at escape.

What woke Kagome was not the insurmountable pain racking her body but the concerned voices above her. Time was irrelevant as she pushed herself to move and ignore the pain. Her gasp and a possible crack from somewhere in her body drew the attention of the whispered voices.

"Kagome stay down, how is the pain? Do you need more morphine?" It was Miroku who first spoke to her, his voice was deep with worry—and all of that worry was not for only her aching body.

"What's going on?" She lifted her head deciding the crack had come from a joint in her hip.

Miroku remained unyielding both on the answer and on letting her rise. "Do you want me to go retrieve the doctor? He will pump you up with enough sedatives to knock you out for a full week, now do you want that?"

Kagome judged his seriousness, her ability to race from the room were the need to arise and the doctor's possible supply of sedatives. "That's alright, I think lying down is fine for a few minutes longer, what is it you are worried about?"

"I'm worried about you, and your obvious disregard for your own health. You aren't taking your injuries seriously, and I'm tired of seeing the doctor more often than the milk man." Miroku rushed his explanation but there was something excluded in his words.

"Perhaps you and Sango should go out for some tea so you can relax." Kagome paused searching for the source of the other voice in the room. "Where is she?"

"Not here, please go back to sleep. Or I'll send in the doctor." Miroku rose from his crouch and turned from her leaving her less than satisfied with his lie.

There were a few minutes of time following his departure in which she flexed her limbs and tested her mental stability. Then she was up, almost too fast, her stomach informed her. Retaking her seat she groaned as her ribs stretched in protest. She kept quiet not wanting to alert the authority right out the door to her status off of her overstuffed throne.

Out the door to her right, through the green tea room and up the servant's stair to her room, that was her master plan in escaping the watchful eyes of Miroku and Koga, and it worked too. She looked herself over in the gilded mirror in her changing room. The bruising wasn't as bad as she expected her ribs were patched up nicely and bandaged tightly to prevent further movement. She checked her leg over but it was feeling a lot better, she hadn't had any problems getting up the stairs alone. It was obvious that the pain killers were still floating around in her blood system she felt exhilarated and on top of that she finally knew what her plan was.

Ringing her bell that brought the maid to attend to her she informed the girl that she needed Brunie to bring up her ball gown and also told her to return with hot water for her bath. Just looking out her window showed how late in the day it was. She hadn't eaten anything for hours but still her stomach was the furthest thing from her mind. She knew Naraku was going to show up at the masquerade tonight and he was going to be dressed up in InuYasha's body.

A shiver slipped over her shoulders and down her neck settling around her like an itchy wool robe. Brunie was quick to get her bathed and dressed and all the while Kagome never heard a word of her bantering since she was preoccupied counting the ways she'd be able to tell that InuYasha was in fact Naraku. Brunie left her for a moment to inform Miroku, Koga and Sango that she was ready and then returned with her cape and mask to finish her wardrobe. She took a look at herself in the mirror struck with her appearance. Her hair was almost bed ragged but in a stylish fashion and pinned up so that it amassed on the crown of her head.

"I look like a fairy, from the stories." The golden dust below her eyes made them glow—and conveniently hid the black eye—and the purple, green, and gold in her dress were exotic. The black frilled mask perched on her nose covered only the tee above her eyebrows like a bejeweled fairy crown.

"Perhaps a fairy princess, but I was going more for show girl." Brunie's wicked grin as she pointed to the shortness of the skirt and the way her legs would be showing if it weren't for the knee high laced boots gained a small giggle from Kagome.

"For sure, still trying to make those silly boys drop dead?" Kagome gave her a conspiratorial smirk. "What does Sango look like?"

"I'm not sure, she never called me up to help her dress." Brunie shrugged knowing, like Kagome did, that Sango preferred to do her own dressing.

Kagome descended the stairs alone and found only Miroku waiting for her at the bottom. The foyer was vacant even the butler was gone. "Are they in the carriage already?"

"Kagome, there's something I haven't told you." Miroku paused to take her arm and lead her out to the carriage where he handed her in and joined her. "Sango found the jewel, this morning, while we were looking for you."

"That's wonderful, so there's no way Naraku can turn into InuYasha." Kagome quelled her worries and that itchy robe of disgust was washed away.

"No, it's not wonderful. Something happened, she must have taken the jewel to him alone to get your brother. She's missing, Kagome, I can't find her anywhere, and neither can Shippo, he's still out looking. Naraku has the jewel and your brother, and now I'm sure he has Sango." Miroku watched her carefully judging her reaction.

"So, he has Souta, Sango, InuYasha and the jewel?" Her words were slow and deliberate as she thought about how this would affect her plan. "We wait." She paused again. "We go after her." Her head shook sending her hair flying about her face. "We have to wait, this was part of his plan—well maybe not the keeping Sango part. But all along he was going to switch bodies with InuYasha."

"What if he switches with your brother? Or Sango? How do you know he'll change into InuYasha?" Miroku wasn't seeing the whole picture with clarity like Kagome seemed to be at the moment.

"The mods, Miroku for the last time, tell me. What are his mods? How did he get them?" Kagome shook him, her strong arms giving his head a good jog.

"Fine, but you aren't going to like it." Pulling her hands from his shoulders Miroku took a small item from the inner pocket of his jester costume. In his palm was the small vial with the shrapnel from her leg.

"This isn't metal, it's bone, like the bones in your mouth, the ones you call teeth." Kagome took the offered vial examining the shiny non-metal shards.

"He shot me with teeth?" It was the most peculiar thing she'd ever heard of, and Miroku was good at stating the unheard of.

"Not just any teeth, his father's teeth." Miroku took the vial back popping the cap and carefully removing a shard.

"Wait, why is he shooting teeth? This doesn't make any sense, and what does this have to do with his mods?" She took the shard from him feeling now its ivory smoothness.

"It has everything to do with his mods, Kagome. The bang you heard that you thought was a gun was in fact a far greater weapon. The guy killed his own father to forge a sword out of his fangs." Miroku saw her moment of disbelief. "Yes I said fangs, they aren't really mods Kagome, they are who he is. He's a demon, he's not human. You can't trust him."

"Miroku, I don't think…" She had to stop because of the exasperated groan floating out of his throat.

"You never take anything seriously do you? You're so stubborn, just listen to me for once, okay?" Miroku held back his anger and collected his thoughts.

"I'm listening, it's just… I don't know. I feel like I should trust him." Kagome dropped her head and noticed that the carriage had come to a stop. "So we're going with my waiting plan? I guarantee InuYasha is going to show up and inside his body will be Naraku."

"I hope you're right." Miroku exited the carriage, helped her out and then disappeared from sight. Left alone with her worries Kagome floated through the grand ballroom thankful for her mask so that she wouldn't have to stop and chat with each group that noticed and recognized her. Instead she wandered past the dancers and out to the balcony to take in the cool, late evening air.

The moon was nearly up when someone recognized her profile from the back and joined her on the balcony. "I believe my wife has taken a strong liking to you."

"Oh." Kagome jumped a little as the Duke rested his hands on the railing beside her.

"And if I'm not mistaken you've had a similar effect on my half brother." The Duke glanced at her with icy eyes that didn't reveal a single thought.

"I wouldn't know. Have you seen InuYasha today?" Kagome realized her mistake two seconds too late.

"So you two are on a first name basis?" She didn't grace him with a response so he continued. "No, he seems to have forgotten about the ball, Rin is quite crestfallen."

"Perhaps I could cheer the duchess up." Kagome didn't stay in his presence any longer for a reply. Instead she turned and left him standing there with the intention of finding Lady Rin. Instead there was a commotion that Kagome followed and at the source of it was a panicked InuYasha.

He was sweating and gasping; choking on the air he was sucking in. "InuYasha?" She faltered in her resolve sure this was the real InuYasha. No way would Naraku show up looking like this or acting like he'd been attacked. Kagome saw right away that he was still wearing the same clothes as he had been the night before and he was still pretty beat up from the night before, perhaps a bit more. She went to him ignoring the reactions from the surrounding crowd. She lifted his arm over her head and helped him to the staircase she'd seen on her way in.

In the quiet of an empty drawing room Kagome pulled InuYasha down onto a couch. "What happened? How did you get away?" Despite her questions Kagome was guarded as she awaited his reply.

"Naraku, he tried to take my body with that machine. He has Sango, and your brother. Hojo wanted me to kill him but it was all I could do to get out myself." He coughed and sputtered doubling over to catch his breath. "Hojo helped me get out, but there's something else."

"InuYasha what is it?" Kagome was starting to believe him and she needed him to keep making her believe.

"He has Koga playing for his team too." InuYasha's head dropped as Kagome's eyes popped open.

"He what? How?" How had she lost track of Koga? Sure he had been upset with her but he wasn't stupid, why would he go after Naraku alone? "Wait. What do you mean? You have to be wrong. Koga wouldn't team up with Naraku. Are you sure he wasn't there to try and save you?"

"Kagome I'm sure. He wants you and he'll do anything to get you." InuYasha reached for her but she backed away a step.

"This can't be right, you're lying to me. I've got to go after them, bring them back." She turned to leave her brain screaming that this wasn't the real InuYasha.

"Not by yourself you aren't." InuYasha took her arm stopping her.

"I'll go find Miroku." And the Duke, she still didn't trust him completely. But how would he know about Koga? Kagome worked to recalculate what she remembered. The last time she saw him was before her first morphine dose. She'd had so much recently that she couldn't remember what had happened when.

She left InuYasha alone convincing him he needed to relax for a minute and remember exactly where Naraku's hide out was. She found Miroku first and he just about lost it when she told him exactly who she had sitting in an upstairs tea room. "Just calm down, I'm going to talk to the Duke, he should be able to tell if it's the real InuYasha. I mean really, why would Naraku tell me that he had Koga?"

"That does seem a bit foolish. But maybe he's trying to win you over. This doesn't feel right Kagome." Miroku eyed the staircase behind them as he scratched the back of his head.

"That's why the Duke is going to confirm it's really him. No one knows him better right?" She nodded her head trying to get Miroku to copy her and go along with her plan. He followed her lead but was slow.

"I'll go keep an eye on him, you go find the Duke." Miroku moved to the stairs and came to a sudden stop. "Is that Koga?"

"Where?" Kagome caught sight of his pony tail and moved after him. "Go get InuYasha, he's not to be trusted."

Kagome pushed through the excited crowd wondering why they seemed to grow in numbers now that she was desperate to get through. She noticed the band taking its place and wondered if it was the anticipation of dancing that set the crowd on fire. Koga was nowhere in sight and as Kagome took to the shadows on the opposite side of the room she searched for Koga. Her eyes flicked over the faces in the crowd like a dragonfly skimming over the water.

"Don't turn around please. Don't look at me. Just hear me out for a minute, please." Naraku's voice in her ear startled her but his voice was panicked and kind, two things she'd never heard from him before.

She nodded her reply pressing herself further into the drapes that concealed him.

"I know who this voice belongs to and I know who that makes me to you but you have to believe me when I say I am InuYasha." The truth was she absolutely did believe him, it was all making sense now. Miroku was right thinking that Naraku was playing her for a fool.

"I know you are, Naraku switched bodies with you he's with Miroku upstairs. He claimed he's you but he doesn't know that I know about the machine." She wanted to turn around to look at him, but she knew seeing Naraku's face wouldn't help in putting her at ease.

"Kagome, it's not Naraku that's with Miroku." His hand landed above her elbow, but he didn't try to turn her towards him.

"Who is it then?" She frowned not liking where this was going, she pulled a knife from her belt and turned on him pressing the metal of the blade to his throat.

"No, wait. I'm InuYasha, I swear. Please, this isn't going to be easy for you to accept." His eyes were wide and his hands lifted in surrender as he tried to talk her down.

"Who is with Miroku? Tell me now." Anger was a bit of an understatement to what she was feeling at the moment. She was annoyed with the games and everything else, she wanted her brother and she wanted out.

"It's Koga, he's behind it all." Again the words stalled her brain, it just couldn't be true.

"No." she objected, faltering. "Why? I don't understand, I've known him for years. He wouldn't do this to me. Why would he do this to me?"

"Listen, it's my fault Kagome. I stole you from him and he flipped the switch. Maybe he doesn't know about your brother, but he knows enough to know about the switching. I need to tell you about how I got my mods. It was something I did to Koga, it was my payment for what I did for Lady Rin. Wait, Kagome. Come back!" She would hear no more of his lies, Kagome already knew about his mods and where they came from and she wouldn't listen to his made up story. That clearly was no InuYasha.

"Kagome there you are." Halfway through the dancing mob she was pulled into the arms of Koga who became her dance partner.

She scowled up at him and shook her head trying to escape his hands that held her to him. "You aren't Koga."

"How did you know?" With a tilt of his head he searched her eyes.

"Koga is in InuYasha's body which makes you Naraku." Sure she knew that was the case, but as she said the words she didn't believe them.

"No Kagome, wait. I'm InuYasha." He told her as she struggled against him.

"I don't believe you." Her fury was unleashed but there was a bit of doubt edging in, she no longer knew what to be true.

"Why not? You obviously know about us switching bodies." He took her arms stopping their movements and their dancing.

"I just spoke with InuYasha." She muttered, at this rate she was sure everyone would step before her proclaiming themselves as InuYasha.

"Well it was a lie." He held her eyes and for a moment Kagome felt like believing him. "Kagome, listen to me. Whatever he told you isn't true. Koga wants my body to make you hate me. Naraku didn't get to make the second switch. The machine didn't hold up, he's here, he's after Miroku. You have to believe me."

"I can't. I won't." But a part of her knew something was wrong and Miroku was in danger. "I have to go find Miroku, get out of my way."

She escaped his hold for no longer than a few minutes when as she rounded the doorway exiting the ball room she ran into Hojo. "Let me guess you're InuYasha too?"

"Sure, if being him means you won't punch me." His snide remark didn't please her at all.

"So you are InuYasha?" She raised a brow waiting for his answer.

"Uh, yeah I am." The words no sooner left his mouth when her fist found his jaw. "Hey, what was that for? Don't you like me?"

"Not if you're InuYasha." She grumbled pushing past him.

"Fine I'm not." He muttered moving into her path.

"Good, now move." She shoved him away from her going for the stairs.

"Wait Kagome, I need to tell you something." He called behind her, she didn't know why, but she stopped.

"So I've heard. Is InuYasha in Koga's body or Naraku's?" Her cheeks felt flushed from her agitation and Hojo was two seconds from being her relief.

"Neither. The machine doesn't work, Naraku is pissed. He and Koga are trying to distract you." He shrugged nonplussed.

"And let me guess you're in on that too? Aren't you?" She didn't wait for an answer as she raced up the stairs she had to find Miroku and InuYasha. And where was Shippo?

"InuYasha? Miroku?" She checked the tea room but it was empty. "Shippo?" All the doors to the right led to empty bedrooms. "Please be here, you have to be here." All the doors to the left led to empty sitting rooms. Kagome was alone and once again Naraku held all the cards. Her mind raced with plans for revenge but who was she kidding? She didn't have Miroku and his gadjets, Sango and her backup, Shippo and his ninja skills, or InuYasha and his helping hands. Who did she have? No one, and that's when she realized she didn't have an inkling of hope.

"I need your help." She had found help in the only person left to ask, the Duke of Inglewood. This couldn't wait till tomorrow she'd assured him as they sat alone in the library of his ever growing estate.

"Ah, so you're the one causing all the trouble." His amber eyes, the one shaded exactly as InuYasha's were, weren't as welcoming nor as playful.

"I beg your pardon?" Fisting her hands in her lap Kagome resisted the urge to cross the room and land a hard blow across his cheek.

"Nevermind, what is it you want from me?" He brushed an imaginary speck of dirt from his lapel as he looked away from her, irritating her further.

"I need your help." She repeated. It was very hard keeping her tone light and devoid of anger.

"You've said as much, but unlike my wife and brother I'm not one to be leached off of. Tell me straight girl, what do you want?" Disgust was on his face now and she saw at last what he really thought of her—to him she was the imaginary speck of dirt.

"Your brother has been kidnapped by a man known as the Baboon, Naraku. As well as my friends and family, I no longer know how to do this on my own; I need some assistance getting them out of there." She confessed doing so with an actual bit of pleading in her voice.

"So Naraku has been using you as a pawn, and as you thought you were about to get out of his shadow he pulled you back in. I've seen it happen before." His words impressed her, she did not think him a man who would know people affiliated with Naraku. Maybe this was a good idea after all, no matter how insufferable he might be.

"There's one other thing. Koga is in on this scheme, he wants your brother dead because of me." The guilt from this bit of information had been building ever since she learned of Koga's betrayal.

"I see, this man has proven to be an irritation in the past." She had to smile at those words because another piece of the puzzle had been solved with his words. Koga and Lady Rin truly had been betrothed before Sesshomaru had married her. Kagome wished she knew more about that juicy bit of information.

"Look if you won't help me then I'll take care of him alone, just like InuYasha had to the last time." Her suspicions were confirmed with the flicker of annoyance that passed over his face.

"His actions are his own, I asked him for nothing, you hear? As you've now struck a nerve I'll help you, but you owe me something in return." Here was his bottom line she knew. She had his help for sure all she had to do was find out what he wanted from her.

"I will repay you as you see fit when everyone is out safe." She made sure her stipulation was included she couldn't have him rushing in for InuYasha only.

He nodded a small smirk hovering at the edge of his lips. "You will repay me with a promise that you make now. I will take only that as payment."

"I accept." Watching him closely she gauged him wondering what it was she would be promising.

"You will leave, as soon as they are all freed and Naraku is dealt with, you will disappear. I don't want you around my family when it is so obvious how dangerous you are." It was an acceptable bargain she decided with a tight nod. She would not think about her feelings for InuYasha or how they might get in the way of her future or her brothers.

"I will respect your wishes. I'll take my brother and leave quietly, but I cannot promise the others will go. They like it here, they may want to stay." It was true she'd seen the way Miroku and Sango had blossomed here, had even noticed the closeness between them. This was where they were happy and they should be allowed to stay.

"I'm sure they will follow, and Kagome, this stays between us." His hand reached out to her for a shake to seal the bargain.

"I thought you might say so." She took the offering and one solid shake committed her to his deal.

"You were willing to be a crim for your family, I am willing to protect mine from you." He told her matter-of-factly, how he knew about her crim status was peculiar, unless of course, InuYasha had said something.

"Very well, would you like to hear my plan?" She was ready to get some feedback and hit the road they were running out of time.

"It's not necessary, I have my own methods. They don't involve half-assed plans." Sesshomaru clearly didn't believe in failure, his self-confidence was very annoying, however.

"This is going to be good." She muttered as he disappeared behind a hidden wall opened by a switch hidden in a statues head.

He gave her the signal to follow and she gasped taking in the room behind the wall. "Take all that you can carry, we're going to play their game."

She started selecting weapons from the walls finding places on her gown to hide them. "Are you sure it's a good idea to go in armed? I was planning to—"

He cut her off with a pointed stare. "Your planning is pointless, we have what they really want."

"Oh?" She arched an eyebrow in interest.

He pulled a jewel from a shoe box that Kagome never would have thought important. "The Shinkon No Tama, and you of course."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She frowned ignoring her excitement over the jewel that he held out for her inspection.

"Naraku wants this and Koga wants you." He shrugged.

"Are you saying you want me to seduce him?" Kagome didn't like the idea but as they headed out of the hidden room and back to the library she knew she wasn't getting a choice.

"You'll do it, if not for me then for your brother." He assured her, and he was right. She would do anything to get Souta out of that place and away from Naraku.

"Fine, but how am I going to know what to say if you won't tell me what your plan is?" She asked following him from the house and to his stables.

"No plan, just act like a traitor, you can manage that right?" He smirked for real this time his teeth showing for the first time. "Try pretending Koga is InuYasha." He suggested.

"That not as easy as you make it sound." She whispered harshly following his lead and saddling a mare.

"Just keep the goal in mind. Don't lose sight of what you'll walk away with if it's a successful night." They mounted up as soon as the horses were saddled and bridled. It wasn't a long gallop to where Naraku's lair was, and for a moment Kagome wondered just how Sesshomaru knew where to go.

They stood outside the only entrance to the rubble of an old building. "Before this goes any further I just want you to know how much I don't like you."

"Less than the enemy I hope." He was getting more bold with his sharp tongue and Kagome was growing tired of his sarcasm, it was much worse than InuYasha's, in fact, she was certain he was the one who had taught InuYasha all of his bad habits.

"A fraction." She admitted, because after all, he was going out of his way to help her. She was certain he could get InuYasha out by himself.

"Glad to hear it, now go put on a good show." He pushed her through the door not giving her any words of advice or helpful hints.

End Chapter

And altering the ending and finishing soon!


End file.
